Roots Before Branches
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story serves as a sequel to "Her Deepest Pain and Greatest Joy". In this story, Avalon (Abigail) remains torn between her past and present. Roni (Regina) fights for her family. Her family includes Detective Weaver (Rumple) and their daughter Avalon (Abigail). Killian and Emma make a small cameo in this story.
1. Torn between the past and present

Avalon's p.o.v (aka Abigail)

Torn between the past and present, I must have roots before branches. God only knows when the

moment will be right for me to spread my wings and fly away.


	2. Her Greatest Sacrifice and Sorrow

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Abigail's birth

16 year old Drizella's p.o.v (as portrayed by Adelaide Kane)

An evil ogre killed my beloved Francis nine months ago. Francis sacrificed his life for me and our

people. Now here I am fighting to stay alive. Mother, Anastasia, and Cinderella have been helping

me with delivering our baby. They put me in several different positions because the baby is

stuck. I scream, bleed, and push very hard until I feel a great release. My newborn daughter, Abigail

lays motionless in my arms. She becomes fairy dust and disappears eventually. I never see her

again.

* * *

Time Period: A flashback-Eternity-The Twilight Zone-Purgatory-A Playground

Avalon aka Abigail's p.o.v

"Push me higher" I urge my dad. "Ok" Papa laughs pushing the swing even higher. "I am

jealous. Before I was born, I visited this same playground with mom. We never had that much fun"

Gideon recalls. "I can push your swing if you want me to. I created this playground for you afterall"

Papa offers. "No thanks, pops" Gideon declines. I fall flat on my face by accident. A time portal

transports me to a different realm.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Avalon's birth

 **Regina's p.o.v**

Depressing, the outside world smells of death. Safe at home, I do my own share of bleeding. Desperately, I try to bring forth my firstborn. Rumple helps me

with bringing Ava into the world. The baby has started to crown, but the head isn't moving that much. I think the head is stuck. All my fears give away into

endless tears, screams, and tearing. "The head is almost out. Keep on pushing, deary" Rumple encourages me. "I can't do this. Something is wrong"

growing tired, I complain. "If you don't deliver soon, you and the baby can die. Please don't deprive her of this life" Rumple stresses. Adding to the drama,

the umbilical cord is tied around the baby's neck. "Stop pushing!" he instructs me. "Why?" I wonder holding tightly onto rosary beads. "The umbilical cord is stuck around Ava's neck" he

informs me. "Take the cord off her neck" I command him. Luckily, he manages to cut off the umbilical cord.

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

"Keep on pushing! You are almost in the homestretch" I motivate Regina who is giving birth to our

daughter. Our daughter is two months early. Regina screams and pushes one last time. "Our

daughter Avalon is here" joyfully, I announce. "Finally" my very tired wife sighs. Her body grows

tense again. I am unsure if she needs my help with delivering the placenta. She says she has it

all under control. Little does she know Ava is experiencing heart failure. I place a heart stint

into her tiny chest. The worst part is over for now.


	3. I Loved Her First

**Time Period: A Flashback**

Roni's p.o.v

My newly hired waitress, Raven and Avalon have become fast good close best friends. All I wanted

was a friend for Avalon. It makes me happy seeing my daughter happy. Before Raven, Avalon's life

revolved around Spirit Jones. Spirit is Emma and Killian's free-spirited teenage daughter. Due to

unknown circumstances, she has been unreachable for many days. Anyhow, Rumple's presence

startles me in the present time. "Hello dearie, our baby has a new best friend" Rumple observes.

"Raven Jasper is the name of Avalon's best friend. Today is Raven's first day at work. Avalon has

been training her" I inform him. And then the blinders came off.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback-A time during The Ogre Wars**

Avalon's p.o.v (as a lost little child angel)

I witnessed an ogre drown a girl about my age into a nearby river. I rescued her from the abyss. Her name was Spirit. Spirit claimed to be descended from

royal blood, Prince Charming and Queen Snow. We crashed her grandparents' ball. Everyone gasped in horror because we were filthy dirty. Plus, they

believed Spirit went onto glory. "My daughter is alive. It is a miracle!" joyfully, Princess Emma exclaimed breaking the ice. I assumed she was Spirit's mom.

In the mist of all this celebration, I am thrown out of the palace for being a spy for my parents who were considered to be terrible villains. A good

Samaritan, a woman named Drizella, discovered me wandering in the woods. She took me to her house where I developed a new identity. Abigail

became my new name.

 **Time Period: The Present Reality**

Place: Hyperion Heights-Lady Tremaine and Drizella's house-Abigail's room

Abigail aka Avalon's p.o.v

"Rise and shine, Abigail" a female voice chants. "Who are you?" cranky, I ask her. "Abigail, I am your mom Drizella" the woman reveals. "My name is

Avalon. It is not Abigail. You are not my mom" I yell at her. "I had you when I was sixteen, but that doesn't make me less of a mother" she argues.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

Drizella's p.o.v

I became pregnant at sixteen years old. My boyfriend died during the Ogre Wars. My family except

for Cinderella doubted my ability to be a good mother. Abortion nor adoption were options for me. I

wanted to have and keep my baby. On behalf of my unborn baby, I tossed a coin into the wishing

well. I wished for peace and love. Unfortunately, I was still cursed. The spirit of my stillborn baby

Abigail sought comfort elsewhere. We remain separated until until the day I reclaimed her.

 **Time Period: The Present Reality**

Drizella's p.o.v

I catch Abigail and my neice Lucy at the wishing well. "Why are you here at the wishing well?" I demand to know. "I wished I could return back to my other

life" Abigail confesses breaking my heart. "Me too" Lucy agrees.

* * *

 **Time Period: The Present Reality**

Roni's p.o.v

Both Avalon and Lucy were with Drizella at the wishing well. "I want my daughter Avalon back!"

angry, I charged at Drizella. "Abigail is my daughter. I carried her and birthed her" Drizella argued.

While patrolling the area, Detective Weaver (Rumple) and Detective Rogers (Killian) noticed us

fighting in the street. They saved us from getting ran over by passing cars. Sadly, I didn't win the

war. I failed to get back my family and restore their memories.

 **Time Period: The Present Reality**

City: Hyperion Heights

Place: The Police Station

Roni's p.o.v

"Ladies, what were you arguing about?" Detective Rogers begins. "Drizella has kidnapped and

brainwashed my daughter Avalon" I stress. "Her name is Abigail. She is of my flesh and blood"

Drizella argues. "I loved her first. I carried her and birthed her. She doesn't belong to you" I yell

so loud Lady Tremaine comes to Drizella's defense immediately.


	4. Salt and Light

Detective Weaver aka Rumple's p.o.v

How in the world did I get trapped in this mess, two women arguing over a child? I have never

encountered anything like this before. It makes no sense at all. The child, a teenage girl can speak

but fear keeps her silent. I suggest for Drizella, Roni, and her to take a DNA test. Roni likes my idea

while Drizella and Lady Tremaine remain hesitant. They come around eventually. The DNA test

results prove the teenage girl is really Roni's daughter. Roni claims I am Avalon's father.


	5. A hole in my heart that just got bigger

Situation: Drizella is sad and upset that Avalon is not really her daughter

Drizella's p.o.v

Drawing the breath right out of me

A hole in my heart that just got bigger

Your absence

A hole in my heart that just got bigger

Wandering lost baby angel of mine

Nameless spirit of the night

Indescribable pain and sorrow


	6. I Summon You, Dark One

Drizella's p.o.v

Depressed, I refuse to leave my room. Noisy, mother and our family cat Lucifer invade my privacy.

"Drizella, I have a gift for you" mother entices me. Lucifer just purrs. "What is it?" I ask sitting up in

bed. "I have found the Dark One's dagger. You can use it on Avalon" mother offers handing me the

dagger. I don't want to hurt Avalon, but my rage gets the best of me. I crash her homecoming

party. I flash the dagger in front of her face. These words, "I summon You Dark one" give me

total control over her.


	7. Loss of Light, Hope, and Innocence

Situation: Avalon's dark side

Avalon's p.o.v

Caught up in the crossfire

A loss of light, hope, and innocence

My self-sacrifice

Echoes of self-destructive behavior

A loss of light, hope, and innocence


	8. Only You & I Can Make Things Right Again

Situation: Saving Avalon from Drizella and herself

Rumple aka Detective Weaver's p.o.v

Spiraling down

Only you and I can make things right again

Maybe someday you will gain common sense

Even if your pain never goes away

Let the truth set you free

Only you and I can make things right again

Dark lovely rose of mine


	9. Visible Signs of Hope, Faith, and Love

Time Period: A Flashback

Detective Weaver aka Rumple's p.o.v

After a long hard crazy work day at the police station, I am glad to be going home. Music and the

smell of food greet me at the front door. "Dance with me" Roni urges me. My wife and I dance all

the way to the dining room where a delicious meal awaits us. I help my wife into her chair. I turn

off my cellphone and the radio so we can converse without any interruptions. Since we are all

alone, we are free to wear our wedding rings. We are free to be just ourselves. Nobody outside the

house especially Lady Tremaine knows we are married. We want to keep it this way forever. "I love

you" Roni says reaching over to hold my hand. "I love you too" I smirk. Sadly, Roni looks around and

realizes something or someone is missing. "What we need is a miniature version of us. We should

try again" I gather from reading her thoughts. "We might experience another miscarriage" choked

up, Roni worries and fears. "We will have a baby someday. We will be such wonderful parents to our

child" I encourage her.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Avalon's evilness

Detective Weaver aka Rumple's p.o.v

Darkness and evilness at a standstill, a pretty rose of the crossroads. Visible signs of hope, faith,

and love echoes of your once pure heart. I cherish and miss your many hugs, kisses, and well

wishes. If given the chance, I would dance with you to hell and back.


	10. Early Winter

Looks like an early winter for us -Gwen Stefani, Early Winter

Roni's p.o.v

She destroys everything within her sight. Her pain is skin deep. I wish she can sleep on this instead

of weep. Even now I keep on wondering how can I help her. It looks like an early winter for us. It will

not matter who has a chance to win in the end.


	11. Reclaiming What Belongs to Me

Roni's p.o.v

"You are a monster, but I love your dark side" I overhear Drizella telling Avalon on the

docks. "Thanks" Avalon responds with an evil laugh. Her laugh gives me goosebumps.

I am hiding out here on the docks with Weaver. We are planning to rescue our daughter.

Although she appears happy, she is crying and dying slowly inside. "I can't believe I

used to be a man of violence. That dagger, Avalon's dagger was meant for me" Weaver

whispers. Luckily, Lady Tremaine didn't completely erase my memories. I have been

able to restore some of my husband's memories. He remembers he was the dark one

and I was an evil queen once. She who carries the weight of our burdens, comes out

out stronger and wiser on the other side.


	12. OH My Precious Tiny Heart

Tiny heart, you are not by yourself. When will you recognize the beat? -Flyleaf, Tiny Heart

Avalon's p.o.v (no longer controlled by Drizella)

Gone with the wind, oh, my precious tiny heart. Nameless warm fuzzy feeling, echoes of a new

beginning, pure radiant joy. X marks the spot where I found a new purpose and meaning for my life.


	13. Say Hello, Wave Goodbye

I never knew you. You never knew me. Say hello, wave goodbye -David Gray, Say Hello Wave Goodbye

Avalon's p.o.v

I notice a teenage girl sitting on the rooftop. She smiles and waves hello to me as I walk into Roni's.

She has a very familiar face, but I can't recall her name. A pretty white dove takes her spot

soon enough. Just then I realize that girl was the oracle and my good friend, Spirit Everest Jones.

Mom and Raven fill in the hole of my heart that she left behind.


	14. Eyes Wide Open

We walk the plank with our eyes wide open -Goyte, Eyes Wide Open

Spirit's p.o.v (She is the teenage daughter of Killian and Emma)

I observe my dad walking in and out of the police station. I assume he works as a police officer

for the Hyperion Heights district. He doesn't see me at all. Although we are disconnected at the

moment, I am grateful for his service. I am torn between letting my presence be known or having a

bird lead mom to me. I have a bird lead her into the woods instead of approaching her myself. She

embarked on this same wild goose chase when I warned her about the coming great war long ago.


	15. A Brief Quick Turnaround

Emma's p.o.v

A brief quick turnaround

You want more of me

Even if it is just for a few seconds

Stay in this present moment with me

Talk all night long if you must


	16. Learning to Breathe

**Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Killian Jones aka Captain Hook's p.o.v**

I am a pirate living among commoners, but that doesn't matter right now. An evil Ogre has

destroyed my cottage. He dangles my daughter high above my head. Frightened, she cries

out to me. I am not strong enough to kill this monster. I wish Emma and her parents would

send reinforcements. I try my best to rescue my only child. The Ogre pins me to the ground

where I start to build a grave for myself. I cry blood and sweat for tears. My daughter dies

knowing I have failed her. I seek refuge in the Jolly Roger.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Action: In the aftermath of the Ogre Wars, Killian sails in the Jolly Roger across the seven seas**

 **Killian's p.o.v**

Emma and I were estranged at the time of Spirit's birth. David and Snow had forbidden Emma to see me. They believed a pirate would be a bad influence

on their daughter. I wish I was there for Emma during the pregnancy and birth. A raven carried a message from Snow that announced Spirit's arrival. My

presence was demanded at the castle immediately because Emma was dying. Everybody feared Emma wouldn't last through the day due to having such a

difficult time giving birth the night before. Although she survived her tough ordeal, I was granted primary custody of our daughter. Who knew Spirit would

die while in my care? An ogre crushed her to death. I have sent Emma a message about our daughter's untimely demise.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Killian's p.o.v**

Tonight is beautiful and perfect especially for visiting my beloved. Quietly and unnoticeably, I climb

the ladder leading into her bedroom. I crawl into the bed and wrap my arms around her stomach.

"Hello, Killian" sobbing heavily, Emma acknowledges me. "You must've received and read my

message about Spirit's death. An Ogre killed our daughter. I tried to save her" I refresh her memory.

Emma doesn't know what to say so she just absorbs my body heat.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Spirit's p.o.v**

"Avalon said you are a healer. Heal your sister" mom demands dragging me over to Ellie's sickbed.

"I have healed myself. This is my first time healing someone else" I notify her. "What can possibly

go wrong?" She wonders. "I might die in the process of saving Ellie" I panic. "Sometimes you may

to sacrifice yourself for those you love" Dad adds. Consequently, my worst fear does become a

reality. Ellie is healthy and alive, but my body is shutting down. I am completely drained out.

I march into the street and simply faint.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Killian's p.o.v**

I notice my teenage daughter laying in the street. I run out of the house and rescue her before a car

comes. She prefers the grass over a nice warm bed. Butterflies gather around her.

Broken wide open like a human heart, the sky has started to darken. We experience three hours

without the sun. This is all Spirit's doing. Who knew her sacrifice and death could weigh so heavy?

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

Place: Story Brooke-Emma and Henry's favorite hiding place

Killian's p.o.v

"I thought I would find you here" I address my wife. "I hope she will drop from the sky soon" Emma wishes holding Spirit's old baby blanket close to her

heart. "I should've never given you that blanket. You are obsessed with it " I regret. "OH, look at that pretty white dove" Emma points out. The dove

symbolizes Spirit for her. Sadly, the dove flies away before she can touch it. Emma starts crying and I rush to comfort her.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Place: Storybrooke-The Dock**

 **Spirit's p.o.v**

Aboard the Jolly Roger, I am home at last. Dad spots me from a distance. He mistakens me for a

trespasser. "Hey you! Get off my ship!" Dad yells getting onto the ship. "It's just me your daughter"

I inform him. "Hello, love. I am sorry for yelling at you. I thought you were a trespasser" Dad

apologizes. "I accept your apology" I mean from my heart. "A part of you is a pirate. This ship

The Jolly Roger, should've been yours" Dad wishes.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Killian's p.o.v**

Spirit was set in her ways so I let her go. Deep in thought, I took a stroll through town. A very

familiar pretty yellow Buggy followed behind me. "Killian, do you need a ride?" Emma asked

rolling down her window. "Sure" I smirked getting into the car. Our daughter Ellie sat in the

backseat. "Hello, Daddy" Ellie acknowledged my presence. "Hello, Love" I responded back.

"Today is my tenth birthday and your wedding anniversary. Mom is taking us to Roni to

celebrate" happily, she informed me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Detective Rogers' p.o.v aka Killian

A ghostly presence has been following me. I keep on getting this feeling that something or

someone has been torn from my life. Maybe it is her. She is a special being without any specific

particular meaning to me. She will never know how I feel for as long as we remain strangers in this

foreign land.


	17. Love Lost At Sea and Ashore

Killian's p.o.v aka Detective Rogers

Gathering roots before branches

A love lost at sea and ashore

My everything

Echoes of a heart as pure as snow

Someone that I used to know

Someone that I wanted to grow old with

A love lost at sea and ashore

My lonesome white dove


	18. Of My Mind, Body, and Strength

Emma's p.o.v

You are a product of my mind, body, and strength. I waste all my remaining patience and faith on

you. Please don't take these precious fragile moments for granted. You are a product of my mind,

body, and strength. My life is incomplete without you.


	19. Same Kind of Different Reality

Time Period: A Different Realm-An Alternate Universe

Spirit's p.o.v

"Its too cold to be outside. You should come inside the house where it is warm" mom suggests. I

dig my feet deeper into the sand and keep my eyes focus on the sunset. The seagulls and fish in

the ocean are calling my name. Mom continues to press the issue until I give in. She accompanies

me back to the house where we join Ellie in watching Dad and Alice play a game of chess.


	20. The Other Lost Girl

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Hyperion Heights

Detective Roger's p.o.v

Accidently, I bump into Henry Mills on the sidewalk. "You dropped your book" I inform him.

"Thanks" he smirks picking up the book off the ground. "Your Once Upon A Time book contains real

magic. May be you can let me borrow and read the book sometime. I feel a special connection to

it" I offer. "You can read and keep the book. You can give it back to me after you are done" he

allows. My eyes and fingers stay stuck on the page that displays my guardian angel's picture.

According to Henry, her name is Emma Swan. She rescued me from a near death experience once.

I turn to a brand new page in the book. This page displays Emma and I with our three lovely

daughters. Our daughters' names are Spirit, Alice, and Ellie.


	21. A Prodigal Runaway

Alice's p.o.v. aka Alice From Wonderland (She held Henry Captive in 7×01)

Up on the rooftop

Nobody's home

I am an island

Coming back into full view

A prodigal runaway


	22. Goodnight Moon, My Sweet Boy and Girl

Time Period: Weaver's dream and possible reality

Weaver's p.o.v

Tonight is beautiful especially for resurrecting the dead. Hoping for a miracle, I toss a coin into

the wishing well. "Papa" my son Solomon addresses me. Roni miscarried him a long time ago.

The horrible ordeal almost killed her. Fear has prevented us from trying again. As for right now,

I am thankful for my dear sweet boy. Like Roni and Avalon, Solomon lights up my world.


	23. Off The Wall and Into The Deep Blue Sea

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Roni

Roni's p.o.v

Jolly, Weaver and our cute little boy Solomon enters the restaurant. Solomon runs into my arms and gives me a hug. "You can look after Solomon since I will be busy with work"

Weaver suggests. "I will also be busy, but I can look after him" I promise. "That's good" my husband smirks. "We can help too" Avalon and Raven insist. "Who is this cute little

boy? I have never seen him before" Lady Tremaine jumps right in. "His name is Solomon. I discovered him wandering the streets. He is an orphan" my husband lies. "Weaver,

Solomon resembles you greatly. You are not telling us the truth" Druizella concludes.


	24. Now is the time that I must come clean

Weaver's p.o.v aka Rumple

"I have to go to work now. I am going to be late" I lie looking at my watch. I don't want Lady Tremaine and Druizella know that I am married to Roni and Avalon and Solomon

are our children. "You are going nowhere until you tell me the truth" Lady Tremaine demands. "Lady, you don't control me" I argue. "Mom, Weaver refuses to talk because

he doesn't want us to know Roni is his wife and Avalon and Solomon are their children" Druizella shares on my behalf. "Now is the time that I must come clean. Everything

Druizella has said is true. Roni is my wife. Avalon and Solomon are our children" I confirm. From then on, nothing is ever the same again.


	25. You Recapture and Relieve Me

Situation: Roni and Weaver are in captivity. They are prisoners of Lady Tremaine and Druizella. Their memories have slowly started to fade away.

Roni's p.o.v

You recapture me and relieve me

Only you can make me believe in love and friendship

Uniquely different, logic is magic

Take me back to the beginning when everything was concrete and permanent instead of destroyed

Take me back to the beginning when we were less broken

Even if we have to embrace a new normal, all is not lost

Right by your side, lets catch the next tide together

Right by your side, that's where I want to be now and forevermore

I admire you and yet I inspire you at the same time

Bouncing back and forth

Little reminders of your generosity

I am trapped inside your heartshaped box

Simple priceless tranquility

Silly teachable moments


	26. Eventually you will become a memory

Weaver's p.o.v

Forgotten by History and yet cursed with a lot of misery,

your life is becoming an unfinished story. Eventually,

you will become a memory. I am sorry on behalf of

those who treated you wrong.


	27. The Angel In My Corner

Roni's p.o.v

The angel in my corner

Redemption

A constant companion of mine

Ghosts of past, present and future history

Inconsolable misery

Cradle of life

Ordinary superstar

Meet me at the crossroads

Enlightenment

Diamonds in the sky

Your joy influences me to be happy as well


	28. Interwoven Destinies

Weaver's p.o.v

Burning passion

Electric chemistry

Ghetto love

Interwoven destinies

New horizons

Transitional phrases

Embraceable unborn heartbeats, silent drumbeats

Real life fairytale magic

Lingering terms of endearment

Undeniable special divine connection

Deep forbidden lust

Endless romantic poetry


	29. Make Me Stay Here With You

Roni's p.o.v

You bring out the best and worst parts of me.

The first cut is the deepest. The pain of an once

pleasant life drives a knife through my chest. All I want to

do is go west. I am sure I can figure out and manage all of the rest.

I have no one else to see today so please make me stay here with you.


	30. Ever Absolute Blissful Nothingness

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: An Immaculate Conception

Place: Rumple's Mansion

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

Brokenhearted and defeated, she enters my mansion. She runs into my arms. "Regina baby, what is the matter?" I ask touching her cheek. " First there was

Daniel. Now my husband and Snow's father, King Leopold has died. My stepdaughter and I are estranged. I don't know what to do" she sobs heavily. "I can

take care of you" I promise rubbing her stomach. My power runs through her like an electric shock. "My body feels different. I think I may be-" she trails off.

She leaves without giving me the time of day. I remain in denial about her pregnancy until otherwise.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest

 **Regina's p.o.v**

"I am pregnant" I announce to Rumple during dinner at his mansion one evening. Shocked, Rumple almost falls out of his chair. "How can you be sure that I

am the baby's father?" he questions me. "You are the only person that I have been with. The oracle confirmed my pregnancy" I confess. "I am your teacher.

You are my student. I can't have a family with you. Why did you decide to visit an oracle?" Rumple pressures me. "I visited an oracle because I wanted to

know about my future. The oracle knew I was pregnant before I knew I was expecting. She said our daughter Avalon would bring joy to our lives" I recount.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A time before Ava's birth- A decision to choose between Life or Death

Place: Rumple's Mansion

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

"I can't have this baby. It has become a big burden on me" distraught, she stresses. I offer her a magical potion that can possibly end her pregnancy. "Drink

this magical potion and all your troubles will disappear" I persuade her. "I am not going to kill our baby" she declines quickly. "It is your body. It is your

choice. I thought you wanted to get rid of the baby. It has become a big burden on you. What has changed your mind?" I bring to her attention. "I never

really wanted to have an abortion. I was just testing your loyalty" she admits. "So you are keeping the baby?" I ask. "Yes" Regina smiles making my heart

melt. "I will always love and support you and the baby" I vow.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

Without considering Cora, Henry gave his blessing to Regina and me. He didn't know we were

expecting a baby at the time. Regina's constant mood swings, weight gain, and morning sickness

pulled the cat of the bag eventually. Henry looked forward to becoming a grandpa and my father in

law. He presided over our wedding that took place at his home, the Dark Castle.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Dark Castle

Event: Rumple and Regina's Wedding

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

Henry beams with pride and joy while Cora looks on with digest as I dance with their daughter. We

are married and that's all what matters to me right now. "I love you, Regina baby" I tell my bride

repeatedly. "I love you too" she smiles hugging me tightly. "I am looking forward to starting with

you and our unborn daughter in Avalon" I whisper. "I feel the same way too" she agrees.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

Heavily pregnant, Regina enters the living room where I am playing the piano. She sits down

beside me on the bench. "You are a very talented pianist" she praises me. "Thanks, dearie" I

smirk. "I want you to teach me how to play the piano" she urges me. "I would love to teach

you" I agree. During our tutoring session, Regina experiences intense back pain. She is

just seven months pregnant. She fears it is a miscarriage or preterm labor. Thankfully,

Regina's suffering is temporary and not really serious.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Avalon's birth

 **Regina's p.o.v**

Depressing, the outside world smells of death. Safe at home, I do my own share of bleeding. Desperately, I try to bring forth my firstborn. Rumple helps me

with bringing Ava into the world. The baby has started to crown, but the head isn't moving that much. I think the head is stuck. All my fears give away into

endless tears, screams, and tearing. "The head is almost out. Keep on pushing, dearie" Rumple encourages me. "I can't do this. Something is wrong"

growing tired, I complain. "If you don't deliver soon, you and the baby can die. Please don't deprive her of this life" Rumple stresses. Adding to the drama,

the umbilical cord is tied around the baby's neck. "Stop pushing!" he instructs me. "Why?" I wonder holding tightly onto rosary beads. "The umbilical cord is stuck around Ava's neck" he

informs me. "Take the cord off her neck" I command him. Luckily, he manages to cut off the umbilical cord.

* * *

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

"Keep on pushing! You are almost in the homestretch" I motivate Regina who is giving birth

to our daughter. Our daughter is two months early. Regina screams and pushes one last

time. "Our daughter Avalon is here" joyfully, I announce. "Finally" my very tired wife sighs.

Her body grows tense again. I am unsure if she needs my help with delivering the placenta.

She says she has it all under control. Little does she know Ava is experiencing heart failure.

I place a heart stint into her tiny chest. The worst part is over for now.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Rumple's p.o.v

My knight armor clings against the door frame. "Daddy's home!" cheerfully, I exclaim walking through the front door. Holding baby Ava, Regina greets me with a kiss. I

cherish my wife and daughter if there is no tomorrow. I am thankful that I am able to relax and eat a nice warm meal. Although I am in a good state of mind, my

heart still goes out to my nonverbal autistic daughter Ava.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Regina's p.o.v

Worried, I stare out of the window. Monstrous thunderclouds are heading straight for my cottage.

I predict another new curse is on the way. An anxious Ava stirs restlessly in my arms. Rumple

rushes us into a nearby closet. We wait out the storm here. Sadly, the violent wind snatches

Ava from my arms. Rumple and I never see our daughter again.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest

Rumple's p.o.v

A dark evil curse separated my family and me back in Avalon. Now here I am stranded

in the forest. "Regina! Avalon!" I cry and scream out. "Rumple, you are very unwell.

This is the second day that I have found you in the forest. Please don't say you are

a spy for that evil witch, Regina" a feminine voice yells. I turn around and there is an attractive

woman standing behind me. Her name is Milah. Milah claims she is my wife and carrying my

baby. Despite the craziness of the situation, I am looking forward to becoming a father again.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

Ashamed, my fifteen year old son comes home with a bruised face. I am absolutely livid. I can

feel the darkness rising up in me. "Who hurt you?" I ask touching Baelfire's cheek. "Papa,

it's nothing" he denies. "Did the baker's son beat you up again? Please tell me the truth" I demand.

Emotional, my son nods his head yes. "I am going to give him a piece of my mind. Nobody hurts

my boy" I threaten.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

The whole town is a mess because of me. No magic can repair the damage. It's all my fault that

all hell has broken loose. I am a monster and I must live with this fact. At least I am not a coward.

Baelfire is the only light in my dark cold world. Who knew protecting my son would come with a

heavy price?

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest

Rumple's p.o.v

A portal transported my son Bae to a different realm. I should've held onto him much longer and

tighter. I had lost my daughter in the same way years earlier. I failed as a father and human being.

My second wife Milah was right about me all along. I sought the evil queen aka Regina

for help. "Here we are in another realm and you lost another child. First there was Ava

and now this, Bae. How many more realms will I have to create? " She confronts me. "I apologize

for bothering you, but I need your help to find Bae. I can't locate him" I persist. "Our mission here

in this realm, the enchanted forest was to look for Ava. It appears you don't care about her

anymore. You had no right to marry Milah, but I will help you to locate Bae" Regina promises.

I thank my former lover and star pupil with a hug. Her locator spell tracks Bae in two

different places, Neverland and then New York. "I must be with Bae. Please take me to him"

I order Regina. "Light and darkness can't coexist. Your son is better off without you" she

tells me.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

As an elder of the community, it is my responsibility to present Regina with the key to the city.

Although we discovered StoryBrooke, Regina gets all the credit. Nobody will know the truth

because Regina has erased their memories. My love for her is slowly dying. I almost can't

remember our lives before StoryBrooke.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

She had her back against the wind. She blocked my view of the sun. She presented me with an

ultimatum. "Divorce me or get out of Storybrooke" she demanded. I always knew it would come

down to this. It was just a matter of time. Since she was now the mayor, she wanted to detach

herself from me. She didn't want me to ruin her good reputation. Divorcing Regina was bittersweet

for me. My grandson Henry replaced me in Regina's life. She adopted him, unrealizing I had put him

into her care. He made up for the loss of our missing child. I loved them and watched over them

from a distance.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Story Brooke

Rumple's p.o.v

A nonverbal autistic teenage girl wanders into my shop. A snow globe sitting on a shelf catches her eye. I can see traces of myself and Regina in her. I wonder if she

is our long lost daughter, Avalon. We used to call her Ava for short. Ava's doppelganger hands me the snow globe suggesting that she wants to buy it. I do the usual

protocol and then she leaves.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Story Brooke

Regina's p.o.v

As mayor of Story Brooke, it is my job to stay alert twenty-four seven. Rumple claimed to have seen our long lost daughter in his store. I didn't believe him until

I saw the security tape. The teenage girl on the video resembled me greatly. Besides Rumple, I wanted everybody else in the town to keep a close eye on her

and provide a daily status update.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: An immaculate conception (Solomon's Conception)

Rumple's p.o.v

My heart races when she enters my shop. I wonder if I broke any rules? Her answer is no. She wants a kiss instead of a favor from me. Once buried feelings

of mine now rise to the surface. I rub her stomach and my power flows through her like an electric shock. She claims she feels movement, perhaps a

growing fetus. I am completely blown away. I never wanted her to get pregnant.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: After Solomon's conception

Place: Belle's Workplace-The Library

Rumple's p.o.v

"Guess what I found on the shelf" Belle teases me. "What to expect when you are expecting" I gather from reading the book cover. "Maybe I should give this book to Regina

since she is pregnant now. I thought she was barren. It is miracle that she has a conceived a baby" Belle reflects. "Regina's pregnancy is a miracle" I agree. "Who is the

baby's father?" Belle wonders. She doesn't know I impregnated Regina. It was an immaculate conception as a matter of fact. "Why does the identity of Regina's baby

matters?" I ask. This question makes my wife suspicious. "Are you the father of Regina's baby?" she demands. "Yes. I did impregnate Regina. It was an immaculate

conception. We didn't have sex. All I did was touch her stomach. She became pregnant immediately. It was an accident" I confess truthfully. Angry, Belle kicks me out of the

bookstore asap. Belle's temporary silence and absence from my life hurt more than her actual words. She forgives both Regina and me eventually.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Mayor's office

Scenario: The Miscarriage

Regina's p.o.v

Light bleeding and painful cramps prevent me from reading and signing very important documents.

I don't know if I am experiencing a miscarriage or preterm labor. I am twenty weeks pregnant.

These symptoms are not normal in this stage. I lay down on a couch hoping these symptoms will

pass. Feeling lightheaded, I contact 911. Somehow I send Rumple a help me text too. Adding to

my distress, Rumple's mother and her evil minions show up. They beat me up very badly. I can feel

my soul and unborn son starting to slip away. Hope, in the form of a prayer and kiss, resurrects me.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Hospital

Scenario: Regina's Miscarriage

Rumple's p.o.v

"Regina" I whisper into her ears. "Rumple?" she responds walking toward the light. The light reveals her hospital recovery room. Solemn Doctor Whale, Avalon, and I

stand around Regina's bed. "You were attacked. You had a miscarriage. Your son, Solomon whom you carried for almost twenty weeks died" Doctor Whale informs Regina.

Speechless, she is completely numb before the tears start coming. Her tears soak my shirt. "Our baby is dead and its all my fault. I should've been more careful" she

sobs heavily. "The miscarriage is not your fault. I should've protected you" I reinforce. I don't know if I should mention my mom and her minions attacked her. The doctor

offers Regina tablets. "The next step is a D&C. You will have to wait a few more hours before you can go in for surgery. You can take these tablets in the meantime. They will

dilate and stimulate your cervix" he instructs Regina. "I understand" she agrees devouring the tablets. The waiting period is extremely long and unbearable for us. Regina

experiences terrible cramps and labor like symptoms throughout the process. Avalon and I help her with random breathing exercises. We breathe a big sigh of relief when it is

finally time for the surgery. Avalon waits in the lobby while Regina and I get her baby brother. A nurse wraps Solomon up in a blue blanket. Regina and I bond with him briefly.

Regina refuses to bury Solomon in my family burial plot. She has me to send him to a different realm where he can live happily as a normal little boy. I drop him off at Old

McDonald's farm. Our dear sweet Solomon aka Little Boy Blue loves his new home.

* * *

 **Regina's p.o.v**

"Hello, Regina and Mr. Gold" cheerfully, Archie greets us. Rumple and I sit far apart on the couch in

his office. "I don't do therapy, but I trust you" I inform Archie. "Well ok thanks" Archie responds.

"I am here to support Regina" Rumple adds. Gradually, my life becomes an open book. It feels

strange and yet comforting for me to discuss my miscarriage. Archie and Rumple are

understanding and compassionate.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

I walk into my office and discover Rumple sitting at my desk. "Hello, deary" Rumple greets me.

"You have your shop. This is my office and not your man cave" I remind him. "You wouldn't have

your current position, being the mayor of Storybrooke, if wasn't for me" Rumple argues. "I don't

have time for your criticism . How may I help you?" I ask as nicely as possible. "I took our children

to school. I was getting bored at my shop. I wanted to see how you were doing?" he admits. "I am

great. Thanks for checking up on me" I state. I spot a little sorrow in his pretty brown eyes. "This is

the first time that I have been in your office since your attack and miscarriage with Solomon. You

almost died back then. I blamed my mother for your affliction " choked up, he recounts. "I am alive

right now. All is well with our family" I assure him. He offers me a red apple and kiss on the cheek

then he leaves. Apart of myself feels he is keeping a very dark secret. I track him down in the

hallway. "You are not a coward" these words catch him by surprise. "You are not evil" he discloses

closing the door behind him.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

"Papa" my sixteen years old daughter pleads reaching out to touch me. Confined to her bedroom,

Avalon has fallen gravely sick. I blame it all on her weak heart. She has had this condition ever

since birth. I recall she was born two months early. In the absence of Regina, Belle and

I have taken turns to nurse her. "Here I am, princess. I am going nowhere" I promise her.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Hospital Waiting Room

Rumple's p.o.v

"Avalon's heart failed her again. She is gone for good this time. My team and I did everything that

we could for her" Chloe informs us. She does a good job of hiding her emotions. I bet she never

expected for her patient and best friend to die. Meanwhile, I am torn asunder. My heart falls flat on

the floor. My child is dead! I can't believe I am going through this again. I love children, but what is

the point of having them if I keep on losing them? Belle helps me regain my balance and sanity.

Regina and Solomon stand still trying to possess what just happen. I don't want them to see me cry

so I try to hold it together. Sensing I may need some tender loving care, Belle takes me home asap.

Away from the eyes of the world, I allow myself to mourn. Belle holds me tight and whispers sweet nothings.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: StoryBrooke-The Cemetery

 **Regina's p.o.v **

"Ava, I miss you so much" I cry placing a teddy bear next to Avalon's tombstone. Even now, my heart

breaks over the fact that she is gone. We will never see each other again. Rumple's presence

startles me. "Hello, deary" he addresses me as usual. "Ava is dead. She is never coming back to us.

You need to stop trying to resurrect her" I confront him. "It could've been a whole lot worse. Ava

could've been a stillborn" he mentions.

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

Regina is kind enough to drive me home. We have run out of things to discuss so we stay silent

and just enjoy the view. "Thanks for the ride" are my departing words to her. "You are welcome"

she smiles. Then she drives off into the sunset. Just as when I think she is completely done

with me, fate reunites us. I discover an adorable baby girl in a basket on my doorstep. The name

tag reads Avalon. My deceased daughter has been reincarnated into a baby. Maybe the stork or

a force beyond my control did this to her. I don't know if I should tell people or keep Avalon all

to myself.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

"Sweet dreams, Ava" Rumple chants putting our infant daughter into her crib. I am just in awe of

Rumple. Although his heart belongs to another, he still makes time for our children and me. He

helped me to renovate Avalon's old bedroom. The bedroom is now a nursery for her doppelganger.

"Papa, please read me a bedtime story" Solomon urges Rumple. "Yes of course, my sweet dear boy" he agrees.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Patiently, Solomon and I wait for the school bus. This moment feels nostalgic because I did the

same thing with Henry long ago. I can't believe Solomon is already in the second grade. "Mommy,

the school bus is here" Solomon notifies me. I am on the verge of tears watching him take a seat on

the bus. He waves goodbye and vice versa. I juggle Baby Ava and my mayoral duties for the rest of

the day.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

Some idiot, presumably me, thought it was a good idea to treat Regina and the baby to lunch at

Granny's. Belle, Emma, Hook, David, and Mary Margaret caught us. They assumed we were having

an affair and the baby was our lovechild. Apart of myself loved Regina, but I never acted on my

feelings. They didn't know that Avalon had been resurrected. Regina and I kept this secret until

now. They calmed down after I told them that we had been granted a second chance.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

After lunch, Belle accompanies me to the shop where we have a nice long chat. "Rumple, you and

Regina have a baby" she recalls. "The baby is Avalon's doppleganger. I discovered her on our

doorstep a few weeks ago. She has been living with Regina and Solomon" I explain. "Why didn't

you tell me about her earlier?" She demands. "I didn't want to burden you" I confess. Belle

embraces me as way to express sympathy. "I never saw it coming, but I accept it" she promises.

* * *

 **Regina's p.o.v**

Today I drove Baby Ava, Solomon, and myself to Rumple's shop. We walked in on Rumple and Belle

having a deep serious conversation. They stopped whatever they were doing to socialize with us.

Belle swooned over Ava. I observed closely as Rumple taught Solomon how to use the spinning

wheel.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Granny's

 **Regina's p.o.v**

"You are beautiful, oh, yes you are" Rumple swoons over Baby Ava. He makes me want to have

more babies. "Everyone except for me has a birthday" Solomon brings to my attention. "Let's make

today your birthday" I suggest presenting him with a cupcake.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

"Rumple, does Solomon like stuff animals?" Belle asks me. We are preparing for Solomon's arrival.

He is going to stay with us over the weekend. Regina will drop him off very soon. " I have seen

Solomon carrying around a teddy bear at Regina's house. He has grown attached to that

thing" I recall. "Ok" Belle laughs placing a teddy bear down on the bed. Just as when I think

nothing could go wrong, I receive a very disturbing phone call from Regina. The issue is baby

Avalon has gone missing and Regina nor Solomon can find her.

* * *

 **Regina's p.o.v**

My precious baby, Ava is not her crib. Frantic, Solomon and I search for Ava throughout the house.

We discover her asleep in the car outside. I had left the car running with her still inside on accident.

My boyfriend, Robin meets Solomon and me at the hospital where the spirit of grief and death

weighs heavy. I realize my negligence killed my daughter.

* * *

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

A shocking heartbreaking truth is I have lost my daughter yet again. Avalon's spirit crawls pass me.

My mind is spinning so much I might collapse here in the hospital waiting room. "Rumple, are you

ok?" concerned, my wife asks me. I shake my head no. Belle takes me home immediately where I

mourn in peace and quiet. I never knew Robin and Regina were dating, but I will handle that

situation another time.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

I join Regina for a late night stroll through Story Brooke. We are checking to see if anyone is up pass curfew. Nobody is roaming about so I have Regina all to myself. Glowing,

the moon and stars beam down on us. I love this calm peaceful feeling. "I forgive you" I whisper through the misty fog. "How did I disappoint you?" Regina wonders. "I forgive

you for not telling me that Robin was your boyfriend. I forgive you for leaving Ava in the car. Her death was an accident" I explain. "I forgive you for running off with Milah. I

forgive you for marrying Belle. I forgive you for hurting me. Maybe our separation and divorce was for the best" She reminiscences. "Now that you are off the market, I don't

have to worry about you. I believe you and Solomon are in good hands. I trust Robin" I respond. "This is my last chance to do anything with you. We shouldn't waste this

moment" she advises me.

* * *

Time Period: Teenage Avalon's Dream-Storybrooke-Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

"Since you know all things, you can tell me what happen to Avalon's doppleganger" I inquire. "She

was never really real" Spirit admits. "What?!" shocked, I exclaim. "I found a strand of Avalon's hair

laying around once. I used it to create Avalon's doppleganger. I thought you and Regina could use

a baby after Avalon died" Spirit explains. "Well ok thanks" I smirk. A snow globe sitting on a shelf

catches Avalon's attention. I allow her to keep the snow globe for free without charge. The wind

carries her and Spirit elsewhere, a place over the rainbow.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

Lately, my sons have been helping me out in the shop. I don't know if I will give Solomon or Gideon the keys to the kingdom. Glowing as brightly as the sun, Belle

enters my shop in the present time. "You are surely glowing" I observe. "Papa, Belle might have some exciting news for us" Solomon assumes. "Its probably not good news"

Gideon doubts. "I am pregnant! I just found out" Belle exclaims embracing me. I am completely shocked because I never thought we would be able to have a second baby,

more presumably a daughter. "I love you" choked up, I confess stroking my wife's hair. "Rumple, we might have a girl this time. Regina and Emma are also expecting their

second child. Like me, they are in the beginning stages of their pregnancies" Belle reveals making my heart do cartwheels. I have a heart attack right then and there before my

family. They take me to the hospital asap.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: The start of the new curse

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

"Papa, the sky is strangely dark" Solomon observes from standing outside. "A storm is

coming. Please come back inside the shop" I warn him nicely. "I am not afraid of mother nature"

Solomon boasts. "Go back inside the shop where you will be safe" Robin, accompanied by

Lulu and Levi, orders Solomon on my behalf. "Alright" Solomon sighs. "Hurry up, come in" I pressure

Robin, Lulu, Levi, and Solomon. Before they can set a foot in the front door, they are gone with the

wind. Other people wandering the street also begin to disappear. I am left with the following

people: Emma, Killian, Ellie, Henry, Spirit, Belle, Gideon, Blossom, Avalon, and Regina who has lost

her memory. The cemetery, my family burial plot, contains the remains of those like Solomon who

have "died". I keep this a secret forever because I don't know how to break the news to Regina aka

Roni.

* * *

Time Period: Storybrooke in an alternate universe

Scenario: Regina has a bar called Roni. Roni is also the name of Regina's new identity.

 **A resurrected teenage Avalon's p.o.v**

She doesn't remember who she is. My presence restores some of her memories. Her eyes lite up

over the thought I am her daughter. While cleaning tables, a cool idea pops into my head. "You

should have live entertainment" I suggest to my mom. "I love your idea, but I don't know any famous

singers or musicians" my mom stresses. "I am a pianist. How about giving me a chance?" Spirit's

voice breaks through. "You look very familiar" my mom points out. "Regina" Emma chimes in.

"Emma" my mom's voice trails off.

* * *

 **Regina aka Roni's p.o.v.**

"Regina" a male voice whispers behind me. I turn around and a handsome gentleman is sitting

down at the bar. He looks familiar, but I can't remember his name. "Regina who?" I respond back

to him. "Regina who" he chuckles. "My name is Roni" I remind him.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Emma and Killian's house

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

"Ellie is surely a energetic child" Belle muses. "I can't believe how close she came to death"

emotional, Emma reflects. "Spirit healed her" Killian recalls. "I know how you feel because I have

lost two sons, Baelfire and Solomon. Nothing is more painful than losing children" I crack. My

grandson, Henry can read my deep inner thoughts. "Whenever are you going to tell Regina aka Roni

about Robin, Lulu, Levi, and Solomon?" Henry calls me out. "Regina has a new different life now. She

hasn't mentioned them. She probably doesn't remember them" I explain.

* * *

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

Our lives crossed paths at the cemetery. Once buried memories now come back to life. "Here lies

Solomon Mills Gold, a beloved son and brother" Roni reads on our son's tombstone. "The hardest

part of waking up is realizing what we lost" I confide in her. "We had a baby once. We had a son

once. Our lives were completely different back then" Roni reflects. Avalon falls to her knees crying.

* * *

 **Solomon's p.o.v (reincarnated as a child angel (Little Boy Blue))**

"Baelfire, I am hungry" I complain to my older brother. "I will treat you to a meal here at Granny's" Bae

offers opening the door for me. "Thanks" I squeal sitting down in a booth. "You are welcome, buddy"

Bae smirks. He orders and buys a plate full of blueberry pancakes for me. We enjoy each other

so much that people assume we are actually father and son.

* * *

 **Avalon's p.o.v**

"I miss this town especially Roni. I enjoyed playing the piano at your mother's bar" Spirit reminiscences. She has joined me for a walk around town. Nobody can see her or talk

to me except for me. "You are an immortal. You are not truly dead. You can come back here anytime" I remind her. "OH, look at that cute little boy over there. He must be an

orphaned" Spirit points out. The little boy who is walking across the street resembles my brother Solomon greatly. I follow him into my papa's shop. Without hesitation, Papa

embraces the boy. "I knew you would always find me, Solomon" Papa addresses the boy. I join in on the big family group hug. This serves as Spirit's clue to leave.

* * *

 **Solomon's p.o.v (as a child)**

My mother enters papa's shop. I hug her really tightly because I am so glad to see her again. "You

are very cute. I appreciate your hug, but I don't know who you are. What is your name?" Mother

asks. I cry for she does not remember me.

* * *

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

"Please excuse your mother's behavior. She has lost her memory due to a curse" I explain to my

son. "Thank you for explaining" Solomon sniffles. "Trust and believe things will get better" Avalon

adds. "I may have lost my memory, but I am not dumb to the fact that boy is related to me

somehow. What is so special about him?" Roni pressures Avalon and me. "We visited Solomon's

grave at the cemetery. This boy is our deceased son Solomon" I remind her.

* * *

 **Roni's p.o.v**

"This cute little boy is our deceased son Solomon. I understand now" I agree. "So your memory is

not completely gone" Rumple teases me. He stops himself from kissing me in front of our children.

* * *

 **Roni's p.o.v**

"Roni" a voice calls out to me in the darkness. "Yes. How I may help you?" I ask nicely. "Hello, dearie"

Rumple acknowledges me. Lovestruck, my heart is doing both cartwheels and back flips. "I am

glad you can join me for a late night stroll through StoryBrooke" I respond.

* * *

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

Roni aka Regina allowed me to walk her home. I waved hello to Ava who was staring out of her

bedroom window upstairs. Ava smiled and waved back at me. I kissed Roni's cheek instead of lips.

I left the house quickly before we could go all the way. Roni didn't beg for more because she

understood I was married and had another family.

* * *

Place: Belle's house

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

Surprisingly, my family was awake when I walked through the front door. "Welcome back home,

pops" a tired Gideon acknowledged me. "Thanks" grateful, I smirked. "Papa. Papa" Solomon whined

clinging hard onto me. "Your dear papa is back home now. Everything will be okay" I calmed him

down. "Rumple, we were very worried about you. Where did you go?" Belle asked. "I took a late night

stroll with Roni aka Regina through StoryBrooke" I confessed. Belle was more sympathetic than

angry toward me. "Even now I feel bad and sad for you" she admitted.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

Solomon and Gideon have been helping in the shop today. Like Bae and Avalon, Solomon calls me

papa. Meanwhile, I am just pops to Gideon.


	31. After All This Time, I Have You

Weaver's p.o.v

At long last, the past finally bites the dust.

After all this time, I have you. You give me

a reason to stay alive. Back and forth,

up high or down below, our lives are

intertwined. You are my only hope,

a welcomed bittersweet relief. You

make me feel less lonely and empty

inside. At long last, you finally see

my true colors or lack there of. Your

heart has feet that runs as fast as a

horse. I miss the good old days when you

used to hold me dear and close like gold.


	32. Nostalgic Fantasy

Roni's p.o.v

Nostalgic fantasy

Easy street

We are drifting apart, no, we are growing closer

A loyal companion, why is this so hard too ask for?

Various matters demand our undivided attention

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Magical dreamlike moments

Our real life fairytale

Take a hold of the reins

Impending breakdown

Our status as lovers and friends

Newborn hope, overlooked possible great potential

Enlightenment restores my vision and breaks off chains around my heart


	33. The Mysterious Dark Unknown

Situation: In hopes of getting his family back, Detective Rogers has reunited with Alice. Also, he is trying to help out Weaver and his family.

Rogers' p.o.v

God weeps in the form of raindrops

Rough necessary swift justice creates a rift between ignorance and avoidance

I am torn asunder, but surrender anyway

Effort transforms big obstacles into tiny brown sugar grains

Fear of the unknown still haunts me

Echoes and shadows hold hands

Afterglow of a life gone too soon

Recaptures my attention


	34. Once Upon A Time There Was A Baby

Time Period: During and After 7x03 (This Pirate's Life)

Place: Back in the real Storybrooke

Killian's p.o.v

The time portal opens and we step out of it. "Regina, you are awfully quiet and solemn. What is the

matter?" Emma asks Regina. "I am fine. It was good to see Henry again. That's all" choked up,

Regina denies. Something within me says Regina is not completely fine."Henry is no longer here

with us. Where do we go from here?" I break in. "Killian, I am pregnant. We are having a baby"

joyfully, Emma reminds me. I already know the baby will be a girl. I wonder if we are expecting Spirit,

Alice, or Ellie. Anyhow, Regina's heart breaks over the word baby. Although Regina is happy for us,

she still wishes for a child of her own. Seeing Rumple lifts her spirits alittle bit. They exchange a

hug and a kiss. Hand in hand, they leave the docks and head home. "Regina and Rumple had a

miscarriage" Emma reveals.


	35. Back Together Again For Good

Place: Storybrooke-The Gold Mills Residence-The Supposed to be nursery

Regina's p.o.v

"We just brought this stuff for the nursery. I hate throwing it away so soon" I stress. "How is Henry

doing in his new realm?" Rumple asks hoping to change the subject. "Henry is great. Emma said he

can't come home until he completes his story" I recall. Rumple rubs my stomach expecting to feel

any signs of life. "There is no baby. I miscarried, remember?" I remind him. "I know you lost the

baby, but we shouldn't stop trying" his voice cracks.

* * *

Place: Hyperion Heights-Roni and Weaver's house

Roni's p.o.v

"Your favorite hot stud is back" my husband jokes with me in bed. We have just made love and I am

floating on cloud nine. Naked, we now lay wrapped up in each other's arms. We can hear Avalon

and Solomon snickering outside our bedroom door. It is mind-blowing how close we came to losing

everything.


	36. Eternal Fateful True Love and Devotion

Weaver's p.o.v.

Drifting through time

Random sights and sounds of the past

Eternal fateful true love and devotion

A worthwhile fun adventure

My future within plain sight


	37. You and Me Against The World

Situation: Riding in a cop car, Rogers and Weaver patrol Hyperion Heights

Detective Rogers' p.o.v

"You are a different person when you are around your family" I tease my partner. "My family makes

me to be a better person. Its mind-blowing how close I came to losing everything" Weaver reflects.

"I wish I could have it all figured out like you do" I compliment him.


	38. Alice Rogers Jones

Alice's p.o.v

Here I am crossing the street and a police car almost hits me. Concerned, Detective Rogers and

Detective Weaver get out of the car immediately. I accept their apologies. They ask if I have any

parents. I tell them that I am an orphan. They don't know that I have escaped from the orphanage.

Sensing I may need shelter, they take me to the police station. Consequently, Lady Tremaine shows

up and tries to take me back to the orphanage. Feeling we may be related, Detective Rogers

decides to be my temporary guardian. This serves as Lady Tremaine's clue to leave the police

station. She never bothers me again.


	39. Wonder Wall

And all the roads we have to walk are winding and all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me and after all you're my wonder wall -Oasis, Wonder Wall

Detective Rogers' p.o.v

My boss allowed me to end my shift early. I wanted to spend time with Alice. I was Alice's new

temporary guardian after all. I tried my best to make her feel at home. My apartment wasn't her

ideal house, but she grew to love it with time. We bonded over Henry's storybook. He was kind

enough to let me borrow the book. I showed Emma's picture and our family group photo to Alice.

These two things restored her memory. She recognized and acknowledged me as her dad. She

revealed Emma died giving birth to Ellie who had Down Syndrome. Lady Tremaine sent Ellie

to a group home for those with special needs. I promised Alice that I would help her find

Ellie. Alice mentioned nothing about her oldest sister Spirit. I assumed Spirit was dead or simply

unreachable.


	40. Now Starts The Craft of The Father

Pray God, you can cope. I stand outside this woman's work, this woman's world. OH, its hard on the man now his part is over, now starts the craft of the father-Kate Bush, This Woman's Work

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Ellie's birth and the start of the new curse

Killian's p.o.v

"I can't hold on much longer" Emma hyperventilates. "All I need is one more big push" Regina pressures my wife and her best friend. "Just make sure you tell

Ellie that I love her. Make sure she remembers me" Emma requests of me. "Ellie will know you if you don't die today" I encourage her. Nevertheless the birth

of one life means the death of another. I lose and gain everything all in one day.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: A Group Home in Hyperion Heights

Rogers' p.o.v

"Earth to dad" Alice nudges me. "Yes, love" I acknowledge her. "We are here at the group home. Ellie is right through the front door. We are one step closer to getting your

daughter and my sister back" excited, Alice informs me. "Sure" I laugh opening the door for her. Unfortunately, numerous mountains so called barriers stand between Ellie and

us.


	41. Insomuch That

Ellie's p.o.v

I am insomuch that I can't breakaway from you

Nevertheless, you go astray and leave me hanging

Slowly, I begin to loosen the reins

The mask you wore is now smoke

At last, I see the real you in which is a cunning snake

Nevermind me please

The desire to become something more

Ignorance and avoidance are such sweet bliss

March onward, now will you?

Even though your absence is unbearable, I must move forward


	42. Grief as wide and deep as the ocean

Rogers' p.o.v

Still bothering me time after time, this huge burden of mine. A broken promise, grief as wide and

deep as the ocean. The one whom I vowed to love, protect, and serve is the same one who got

away.


	43. His and Her Freewill

Alice's p.o.v

Weighing me down like a ton of bricks

His and Her freewill

A house without a real strong foundation

The wrong kind of right

Unjustified means and reasons for why?

Nearing rock bottom or another new dawn

Entangled mixed thoughts and emotions of mine

What could've should've would've been


	44. Oblivion

And in the night, you'll hear me calling, you'll hear me calling. And in your dreams, you'll see us

falling, you'll see us falling -M83, Oblivion

Spirit's p.o.v

From up here on the rooftop, the world appears beautiful and serene. A warm fuzzy feeling comes

over me. I love this feel good sensation. While feeding my birds, I check for any signs of my family.

I notice my dad and sisters walking out of Roni's. I assume they have just eaten dinner. My

presence startles them and yet brings them joy.


	45. Spirit Arising and Ascending

Rogers' p.o.v.

A spirit arising and ascending

Your inner child

Enlightening and enchanting me

A spirit arising and ascending

Hope's overdue arrival


	46. This is what it means to be loved

Ellie's p.o.v

Shining as brightly as the sun

This is what it means to be loved

Always loyal and quite silly

You are the true definition of a family


	47. Optimistic and Overjoyed

Weaver's p.o.v

After my shift ends at the police station, I visit my wife's restaurant. Both Roni and Solomon

greet me with a hug and kiss. I help Avalon and Raven clean tables. The reconciliation of

Rogers' family and my own have made me super duper happy.


	48. Pregnant Again!

Situation: Roni's period has been late. She has taken a home pregnancy test to see if she is pregnant or not.

Roni's p.o.v

Lately, my period has been late. I think I am pregnant. I have told my husband about this. He has

put everything on hold for me. He accompanied me to the store where I brought a pregnancy

test. He paced back and forth outside the bathroom while I took the test. Patiently and anxiously,

we now wait for the test results. Our hearts break alittle over the negative test results.


	49. A Song For A Heart So Big

And if you were with me tonight, I would sing to you just one more time, a song for a heart so big

God wouldn't let it live. May angels lead you in, hear you me my friends. On sleepless roads the

sleepless go may angels lead you in -Jimmy Eat World, Hear You Me

* * *

Time Period: An Alternate Universe- a dream

Avalon's p.o.v

There is a ball happening right now at the Dark Castle. My brother and I laugh and dance our hearts

out on the dance floor. Our parents and grandparents look on in amazement. The music and all the

love in the atmosphere begins to slowly die.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality-Nighttime

Place: Hyperion Heights-The cemetery

Avalon's p.o.v

Among all places, I feel drawn to the cemetery tonight. My cellphone is off silent just in case my

parents may call. "Hello, my friend" a familiar friendly voice calls out to me. "I am ready to talk if you

are" I respond. Spirit sits down beside me on the bench and squeezes my hand. "We haven't talked

in a long time" she begins. "Our paths haven't cross much because we have other commitments

these days. I forgive you for being distant. We must enjoy this present moment" I tell her. In

silence, we continue to observe the moon and stars above us.


	50. Life on the other side of the rainbow

Avalon's p.o.v

Eternally beautiful afterglow

Life on the other side of the rainbow

Love so soft and less mellow

Eleven different shades of yellow

Nameless big heart of gold that is a total breath of fresh air


	51. October Babies

Date: October 28

Raven's p.o.v

The smell of cinnamon and pumpkin bread fills the air. A harvest festival is what brings my parents

and me to the town square this evening. We look for and find Roni who is one of the coordinators.

"Tiana, I am glad you and your family could come to the festival" Roni tells my mom. "Thanks for

the invitation" my mom smiles. "How can we help you?" my dad kindly asks Roni. "Naveen, you

and your family help with serving the food and drinks" Roni instructs us. Today is my seventeenth

birthday. I wanted to have a private birthday party, just my parents and me. I have enjoyed spending

time with my peers especially Avalon. I am one day older than my friend. Our premature births,

occuring two months early, has bonded our parents and us forever.


	52. Only Once Does Lightning Crashes

Lightning crashes. A new mother cries. Her placenta falls to the floor-Live, Lightning Crashes

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 10-29-2000

Event: Avalon's birth

Roni's p.o.v (as a 27 year old woman that is 7 months pregnant)

My stomach hurts terribly. The contractions grow more intense with each passing second.

My discomfort signals the baby's impending arrival. Although I want to keep the baby inside

of my body, I can't postpone the birth much longer. Doctor Wallace and his team of nurses are on

high alert. My thirty nine year old husband supports me through the difficult delivery of our

premature baby. Our daughter is born with a rare type of heart condition. We love Avalon and care

for her no matter what.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 10-29-2017 (in real time)

Special Event: Avalon's 17th birthday

Roni's p.o.v

Fumbling through storybook pages

Only once does lightning crashes

A bloody holy silent night

Life unfolding and blossoming elsewhere


	53. Forever Fading Fast

Rumple's p.o.v

Forever fading fast

Our love that is drowning in the river

Random grim daily reminders of the past and future

Our last stand

Our brief glimpse of paradise

Forever fading fast

A matter of trust and faith

My endurance and longevity

Echoes of eternity up ahead


	54. One Totally Cool Dad & Thomas The Train

Holiday: Halloween (Two Days Later)

Weaver's p.o.v

I notice my eight year old son wandering off. Wearing a Thomas The Train costume, he is cute and

yet an easy target. I grab him before a stranger snatches him. We live in a safe neighborhood, but

I keep my guard up anyway. I hold and squeeze Solomon's hand very tightly. I don't want any harm

to come to my sweet precious boy. Although I am decades older than him, he considers me to be

cool.


	55. Rediscovering Belle

Weaver's p.o.v

Confidently, I ring the doorbell. Solomon holds out his bag in preparation to receive a lot of candy.

A nice pretty lady opens the door. A young man about twenty seven stands behind her. I assume

he is her son. They look very familiar, but I can't recall where I know them from. They introduce

themselves as Bethany and George. Bethany and George give Solomon a lot of candy. We bid

them farewell and then go back home.


	56. Tell Me About Her Please

Roni's p.o.v

Exhausted, my husband crawls into bed and wraps his arms around me. "Did you enjoy your time

with Solomon?" I ask him. "Absolutely yes" he smirks. "Did you encounter any strange or nice

people?" I pursue further. "Solomon and I interacted with Bethany and her son George. They gave

Solomon a lot of candy. The candy made Solomon hyper. Tell me about her please" my husband

elaborates.


	57. A Survivor and Not A Victim

Roni's p.o.v

"Bethany is forty two years old. When Beth was fifteen, she had George who is now twenty seven.

Bethany has experienced the following: rape, miscarriages, domestic violence, and breast cancer.

She is a survivor and not a victim" I share with Weaver. "Bethany and George looked very familiar.

I can't recall where I know them from" he gathers. He falls into a deep sleep without ever knowing

the complete story. This is because I withhold the truth from him. I dread Weaver may return

back to his other family someday. Morning comes, but the past never stays dead.


	58. Love on the outside looking in

Bethany's p.o.v aka Belle

Gathering roots before branches

Love on the outside looking in

One sad beautiful tragic fairytale story

Wishing you could notice me and remember me


	59. Losing Revelance and Reverence

Weaver's p.o.v

Losing revelance and reverence, you should've known and done better. Even if you thought you were

right, hindsight corrected you in the end.


	60. Our Dark Lonely Quiet Hour

Roni's p.o.v

I am sorry but my apology is not good enough for you.

There is no fairy godmother that can ease this rough

patch between us. In our dark lonely quiet hour,

we desire patience and peace. We learn what it

means to live and thrive without each other.


	61. Walking Alone in the Shadows

Weaver's p.o.v

Walking alone in the shadows

Heaven is not done with you yet

You are like the sunrise and sunset

Only you know which path to take


	62. Her Happiest and yet Darkest Moment

Bethany's p.o.v aka Belle

We sit down for dinner and converse as if no time has passed between us. Floating on cloud nine,

I am super duper happy. I am grateful to have both my husband and son back for once. The people

of Hyperion Heights may know them as George and Weaver, but they will always be Gideon and

Rumple to me. Eventually, we go our own separate ways.


	63. A Night Without Fireworks

Weaver's p.o.v

Lost in translation and confusion

A night without fireworks

Stuck in reverse

These once buried feelings of mine

Infinitely out of reach and touch

My lost love

Enchanting mysterious black box

A night without fireworks

Nearing a final decision maybe not

These slow continuous baby steps of mine


	64. Mister Wrong and yet Mister Faithful

Roni's p.o.v

There is a knock on my front door. I hope it is not Weaver. How dare he return home after visiting

his other family! He made me believe I didn't matter to him anymore. Anyhow, I let the past burn

by making amends.


	65. All that you are is all that I ever need

All that you are is all that I ever need -Ed Sheeran, Tenerfie Sea

Time of day: Morning

Place: The Cemetery

Roger's p.o.v

Usually, I don't visit the cemetery. I have come here today in hopes of finding Emma's tombstone.

A pretty marble angel statue marks her gravesite. "Here lies Emma Swan, a beloved mother of

Henry Mills" I read. I am absolutely shocked because Henry never mentioned Emma was his

mother.


	66. Nevertheless Building A Mystery

Rogers' p.o.v

Unexpectedly, I barge into Henry's apartment where he is working on his next novel. My rage gets

his attention. "You lied to me. You said you didn't know anyone named Emma. How can you deny

your own flesh and blood, your mother?" I question him. "Lady Tremaine tried to erase all my

memories of my mother. The only way to honor my mom was to make her into a superhero"

Henry explains.


	67. Dwindling Certainty

Situation: Detective Rogers is uncovering secrets about his past life and Hyperion Heights

Rogers' p.o.v

Constantly building a mystery, you will never let me know how this story will end. Such misery

describes this feeling of being deceived. Growing more suspicious and anxious with each passing

second, Hope doesn't have a strong grip on my hand.


	68. You and I will and can beat the system

Situation: Weaver is helping Rogers in his quest for the truth

Longing and fighting for justice

You and I will and can beat the system

Even now please don't kill the dream

Even now have a little faith in me


	69. Ever more walking and smiling in the sun

Alice's p.o.v formerly known as Tilly

Ever more walking and smiling in the sun, you've got the love and golden magic touch that I need.

Even now you remain my one and only true best friend. So special and precious, you are

irreplaceable and unforgettable.


	70. The Butterfly Girl

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest

Alice's p.o.v

The family pig, Wilbur ran away from the farm. Tirelessly, I chased after him. He knocked over a

teenage girl by accident. She wore the finest silk and prettiest butterfly earrings. She fell in the

dirt and I helped her up. Distracted, I lost track of Wilbur. "My name is Alice. My pig Wilbur ran

away from my family's farm. I apologize for my pig's rude behavior" I explained. "My name is

Avalon. People call me Ava for short. I thank you for staying around and helping me. I accept

your apology" my new friend emphasized. I accompanied Avalon to her house in which was

exactly a manor. Her parents, Regina and Rumple, rushed to provide any immediate assistance.

They presented Avalon with a new dress and butterfly earrings. They shown me great mercy after

I told them the truth. They gave me a new pig as a goodbye gift and peace offering.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The streets of Hyperion Heights

Alice's p.o.v

Dad and I were taking a lovely stroll through downtown when I saw Avalon walking across the

street. She wore those same pretty pink butterfly earrings. I ran over and embraced her

immediately. Our eyes interlocked and our friendship was reborn.


	71. Easy Slow Deep Breaths and Pushes

Avalon's p.o.v

Chasing life

Easy slow deep breaths and pushes

Learning you inside out

Learning you all over again

I will never give up on forever

Visualizing a world without any pain or confusion

Easy slow deep breaths and pushes

Nearing the end or beginning of another story

Daily reminders of your love and sacrifices for me


	72. A Clue To Let You Know I Was Here

I was here, I lived, I loved, I was here, I did, I've done everything that I wanted and it was more than

I thought it would be, I will leave my mark so everyone will know I was here -Beyonce, I was here

Time Period: A possible reality

Place: The Edge of All Realms

He touches a strand of my gray hair that is starting to come in. "I know I am old. I am almost close

to death" I joke with my husband. "Gray hair symbolizes wisdom" he reveals to me. "After I am

gone, you will need a clue to let you know I was here once" I tease him. "Our children shall carry on

your legacy" he prophesies. "I am dark and yet lovely. Who knew there was still a chance for me?"

I reflect.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Roni and Weaver's house

I look in the mirror and notice a new gray hair strand. "I am getting old" I inform my husband who is

getting ready for bed. He places his hands on my shoulder. "You are not getting old. You are

becoming more wiser" he compliments me.


	73. Maps

Wait they don't love you like I love you, maps, wait they don't love you like I love you -Yeah Yeah

Yeahs, Maps

Place: The Library

Bethany's p.o.v aka Belle

Weaver aka Rumple enters my workplace and I try to act professional. "How may I help you,

Detective Weaver?" I ask Weaver. "I just came by to check on you" he admits. "Oh really! Thanks.

I am great" I blush. "That's good" he smirks. Then he leaves the library taking my heart with him. My

friend and coworker, the great Prince Naveen teases me about having a crush on a police officer.

In return, I tease him about being turned into a frog and then marrying Princess Tiana.


	74. Yet

But you haven't lost me yet, no, you haven't lost me yet, I'll sing until my heart caves in, no, you

haven't lost me yet -Switchfoot, Yet

Naveen's p.o.v

After a long hard work day, Bethany and I get to leave the library at last. I set the alarm and lock

the door behind us. We hug each other goodbye. The overly protective big brother in me wants

to walk Bethany home. She nicely declines my offer. I go on my merry way trusting and believing

she can look after herself. Tiana and our daughter Raven await me with open arms and a warm

meal at home.


	75. One Dying Beautiful Sun and Moon

Naveen's p.o.v

My cellphone rings during dinner with my lovely wife and daughter. I excuse myself so that I may

answer the call. As crispy and sweet as Apple pie, her voice sounds on the other line. I hear a little

sadness in her voice though. Dying, she doesn't know how much time she has left. She wants to

see me immediately. I tell her not to worry for I will be at her house very soon. Sympathetic, Tiana

and Raven understand that I have to leave because she needs me. Her best friend, Detective

Weaver beats me to the punch.


	76. Bellamy Fisher

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Bellamy Fisher's p.o.v.

Detective Weaver's p.o.v

The spirit of grief weighs heavily in this room where my friend and former babysitter rests on her

deathbed. Bellamy would've never been in this position if she received medical treatment for her

disease that has spread to her organs. "Mom.." Naveen's voice cracks breaking my heart. "Oh, my

precious sweet boy" Bellamy cries stroking his hair. I wish my parents loved me nearly as much

as Bellamy adored her son. I am torn between leaving or staying put. Sensing I may have other

important matters to attend to, Bellamy dismisses me. I hug Amy and kiss her cheek as a way to

say thank you and goodbye.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Hyperion Heights-The Police Station

"I am sorry for your loss. Thanks for the update. I will tell him asap" I hear Rogers telling someone

over the phone. "Who were you talking to on the phone?" I interrogate him. "It's Amy...Bellamy

passed away earlier this morning" Rogers drops on me like a bomb. "Amy...Bellamy was my

friend and former babysitter. She babysitted me when I was twelve. She was seventeen at the time.

I thank you for telling me about her passing. She meant a lot to me. She saved me from myself. She

gave me a reason to live when I wanted to end it all" choked up, I confide in Rogers.

Compassionate, Rogers suggests I take the whole day off. I choose to stay at work instead of

going home. Working brings me a little peace of mind.


	77. Echoes of Lost Time

Weaver's p.o.v

Born with wings

Let loose the reins

Echoes of lost time

Eternal higher place

Dreamless infant state of mind

Everpresent wind

Nature's hidden treasures

Inconceivable immeasurable solitude

Garden of bleeding hearts

Hope's undying fortitude

This decade long unrest


	78. You don't have a future

Naveen's p.o.v

The rooster crows three times at dawn.

Off you go again into the dark, my greatest surprise,

precious Easter sunrise. Paradise awaits

you, child of heaven, my bleeding cross of love.

Floating dreamlessly through the air, you are a

dove. Your angelic hair, eyes and glow remains undistorted.

Who knew the moment I saw you would be our last encounter?

Who knew forever would slip away from us so soon?

The rooster crows three three times at dawn.

Heading out of town, you are free enough to breathe

on your own without any help. Rebirth, death is a roadtrip that

you must endure alone. You shine so bright tonight in this

twilight zone. Does it feel right for you to feel nothing at all?

Many days, months and years pass without a trace of you.

I miss you very much, its such a bittersweet loss. You don't have a future, thats so unfair.

I know you will receive plenty of tender loving care from Jesus. An empty chair serves as a constant reminder

of your absence in the present time. A premature existence, yesterday's memories. A collection

of your ashes, these thoughts about what could've should've been. Endless echoes, many infant footprints,

your overlooked small random acts of kindness.


	79. Effortlessly Floating and Drifting

Bellamy's p.o.v (as a ghost)

Effortlessly floating and drifting from place to place, x marks the spot where we experience heaven on earth. You have never known a nice person like me before and vice versa.

Holding onto the image and hope of my smile, you can walk another mile even in my absence. Effortlessly floating and drifting from place to place, x marks the spot where you

make a positive difference.


	80. Please Tell Me What She Was Like

Belle's p.o.v

Solemn, Naveen comes to work. He is not his normal happy self. Something must be terribly

wrong. "Nave, what is the matter?" I ask him. "My mom died earlier this morning" he reveals

through tears. A hug replaces the words that I can't say out loud. Naveen appreciates my support

and encouragement. Weaver's presence startles us. Weaver sends his regards to Naveen and then

takes me outside for a brief chat. "You appear to have taken her loss pretty hard. Did you know

her?" I observe. "Naveen's mom, Bellamy Fisher was my friend and former babysitter" he reveals.

I don't know whether to laugh or cry. "Please tell me what she was like" I inquire. "Amy...Bellamy

was an amazing person. She was a total lifesaver" he recounts.

.


	81. I didn't know my own strength

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Place: The Edge of All Realms

She soared high while I didn't know my own strength. The better part of me was buried

somewhere deep underneath the snow. I didn't know my own strength until she taught

me how to persevere. Rising up with the morning sun, my faith and hope has now been

renewed.


	82. Salt Skin

I've got the salt skin. Running to where he is, never giving in, even with the strength -Ellie Goulding, Salt Skin

Time Period: Alternate Universe

Place: The Edge of All Realms

Avalon's p.o.v

Tirelessly, I run to catch up with him. I almost trip over my dress. I almost fall off the bridge. "Yes

Avalon?" Papa acknowledges me. "I wanted to spend time with you" I admit. "I understand" he

chuckles.


	83. Oasis

We're going to make it. You are my oasis -Great Big World, Oasis

Place: An Alternate Universe

Place: The Edge of All Realms

"How is my favorite father daughter duo doing?" I ask Rumple and Avalon. "We are fantastic"

Rumple speaks on behalf of Avalon. "That's good" I smile. Jolly, Solomon joins our little social

circle.


	84. Deepening Ocean of Silence

Time Period: The Present Reality

Roni's p.o.v

Deepening ocean of silence

Abundant breathing space

Wondering what if? and how come why not?

Nevertheless vanity

Our sanity


	85. Edge of Nowhere

Weaver's p.o.v

On edge of nowhere

Random thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams of mine

An egg-shaped oval

Nevertheless a precious miracle

Gradually becoming tired and old

Enchanting golden days of youth


	86. She who is my heart carries my burdens

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

Lately, my sons have been helping me out in the shop. I don't know if I will give Solomon or Gideon the keys to the kingdom. Glowing as brightly as the sun, Belle

enters my shop in the present time. "You are surely glowing" I observe. "Papa, Belle might have some exciting news for us" Solomon assumes. "Its probably not good news"

Gideon doubts. "I am pregnant! I just found out" Belle exclaims embracing me. I am completely shocked because I never thought we would be able to have a second baby,

more presumably a daughter. "I love you" choked up, I confess stroking my wife's hair. "Rumple, we might have a girl this time. Regina and Emma are also expecting their

second child. Like me, they are in the beginning stages of their pregnancies" Belle reveals making my heart do cartwheels. I have a heart attack right then and there before

my family. They take me to the hospital asap.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-After The Heart Attack

Place: The Hospital-Rumple's Recovery Room

In my mind, a male ghostly figure stands in the doorway. I identify this ghost to be my son Baelfire. "Hello, Papa" Bae addresses me. He squeezes my hand very tightly. I

can feel his blood running through my veins. "Please don't leave me" emotional, I beg him. "I will always be with you in spirit. We will be together again in paradise one day"

he promises. "I understand' I sniffle. Bae hugs and kisses me goodbye then leaves me alone in a world in which he doesn't exist.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Special Event: The Birth of Belle and Rumple's daughter, Blossom Gold

Belle's p.o.v

The pain grows more intense with each passing second. I feel as if the end is near. My pain makes both Gideon and Rumple to become emotional. Gideon longs to go

somewhere else, but he stays put. Watching Dr. Whale insert his instruments inside of me worries him greatly. Silently, Gideon squeezes my hand and prays for the

best outcome. "Easy deep slow breaths and pushes" Rumple instructs me. "It hurts. I just want it out" I sob heavily clinging onto him. "I don't want you to tear or bleed to

death" he fears stroking my hair. "I will not die" I assure him and Gideon. "You have a beautiful daughter" Dr. Whale announces placing the crying baby in my arms. Gideon,

Rumple, and I fall in love with Blossom immediately.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Story Brooke-Belle's house-The Nursery

Rumple's p.o.v

Delighted, Belle and I watch our newborn daughter sleep in her crib. "Blossom Gold was born on the same day as her half brother and niece. That was

amazing" Belle reminiscences. "Blossom is so cute and precious. She is going to be daddy's little girl" I predict. "I bet Avalon was daddy's little girl too" Belle

guesses.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-Years later when Blossom is a teenager and has a new name in which is Bee. Bee is dating Tilly aka Alice.

Place: On the streets of Hyperion Heights

Bethany's p.o.v aka Belle

Passing through, Detective Weaver catches Bee and Tilly kissing. He shows them no mercy. He arrests them in front of me. Unlike me, Victoria aka Lady Tremaine

is not a big fan of homosexual relationships. She has banned these type of relationships. Still brainwashed, Weaver doesn't know I am his wife and Bee is his daughter.

Reluctantly, I surrender all control over my daughter. Somehow Alice is able to escape Victoria's evil scheme. Numerous obstacles prevent her or even George and

myself from bailing Bee from jail. Victoria enjoys holding Bee and Zelena's teenage daughter Robin hostage. Robin dated Alice once. I assume Victoria will not set them

free until they develop no more romantic feelings for Alice.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Bethany still loves, remembers, and cherishes her daughter who remains behind bars

Bethany's p.o.v

Brought forth in joy and pain, my love for her can withstand the rain. She who is my heart carries my burdens. She flies with broken wings. She is a fragile lost little girl. She

tells me not to worry even at times when I feel sorry for her. She who is my heart carries my burdens. I wish her all the best that life has to offer even as she becomes like

the sunset.


	87. Inaudible Symphony

Bee aka Blossom's p.o.v

Small talk gets us nowhere

Maybe I am better off staying withdrawn after all

A walk to remember, our long journey together is worthwhile for a little bit

Love is a gift of sacrifice

Left alone, I am on my own again

Inaudible symphony, my shutdown mode

Falling through the cracks, noise has no place in my sanctuary

Endless is this struggle to find my voice

Even if I lose the battle, my soul remains a blossoming rose

Lingering around, one sound from heaven will be enough to comfort me

I guard my heart and build up a wall between us

These awkward quiet moments give us a chance to reflect, reminiscence and plan our next move

Take back the night please, daylight, hindsight

Lonesome, where on earth do you call your home?

Even though you are mute, I still wonder what you are thinking about


	88. Really Seeing and Doing Whats Important

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Weaver has realized Bee is his daughter. He works with George and Bethany to bring her home.

Weaver's p.o.v

Really seeing and doing whats important, I breakthrough your cold dark silent world.

You care enough to give me a moment of your precious sweet time.


	89. Even now love is all that truly matters

Roni's p.o.v

Distraught, Rogers sits down at the bar. "What is on your mind? How may I help you?" I ask him.

"I don't need a drink. I just need a friend to talk to" Rogers starts out. "I am available for a little chat.

What has been burdening you?" I inquire. "My daughter Alice is gay" Rogers confides in me. "Even

now love is all that truly matters" I advise him. "I should love and accept Alice no matter what" he

gathers. "Yes definitely" I agree with him. "How are you coping with Weaver's other life?" he throws

at me. "I love my blended family" I confess honestly.


	90. About A Girl

I take advantage while you hang me out to dry, but I can't see you every night free I do -Nirvana, About A Girl

Weaver's p.o.v

Roni enters the house as I am about to go out again. "Where are you going?" she asks me nicely. "I

am heading to Bethany's house. She, Rogers, and I will be chaperones for Bee and Tilly. As a date,

they are having game night" I explain. "Thanks for the update. I hope you will have fun" my wife

farewells me.


	91. Dark Colorful Rainbow

Weaver's p.o.v

Such fragile beauty, a dark colorful rainbow. She who is my heart carries my burdens. Holding

tightly onto the hands of time, a dark colorful rainbow. A marvelous mystical magical wonder,

her bittersweet fairytale romance.


	92. Your Soft Sensitive Side

Bethany aka Belle's p.o.v

A child with a big heart of gold describes your soft sensitive side. I love your positive attitude and

fortitude. You have influenced me to have a daily mindset of gratitude.


	93. Even Now Get Up

Crawling on the ashes, she's pitiful. She lost her sense of light. She has to hold my hand. Had we known we might be two kids without their jackets, my fear would come alive. I wouldn't love her now. She might not make it home tonight -Barcelona, Get Up

Time Period: A Flashback

Avalon's p.o.v as Abigail (she is Drizella's adopted child and secret prisoner)

Frantically, a girl about my same age run passes by my and Drizella's carriage. She cries and

screams out loud, "Please Help Me!". To prove she has a good heart, Drizella helps the girl whose

name is Princess Raven. Princess Raven is the daughter of Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana.

An evil traveling seer, Dr. Facilier, has been holding her captive. Now that she has escaped, he

wants to kill her or even worse. Thankfully, the carriage arrived at Raven's castle without any issues.

A lot of people have come from all over to get free new stuff that Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana

no longer need. These same people stop whatever they are doing to welcome Raven home. Prince

Naveen and Princess Tiana are ecstatic because they thought Raven was dead. Unfortunately, Dr.

Facilier crashes the party. Drizella whispers something like a warning or threat into his ears. He

disappears and never bothers us again. Everyone including Raven and her parents praise Drizella

for saving them. As we are preparing to leave, I notice an older man with pretty brown hair and

eyes looking at me. He smiles and waves hello to me. Drizella can feel a special connection

between us. I wonder if he can be my long lost father. "You don't belong to him. You belong to me"

Drizella snaps pushing me into the carriage.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Dark Castle

Rumple's p.o.v

"Guess who I saw at Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana's castle?" I pull Regina's leg. "I don't know

so please tell me" she urges me. "I saw our long lost daughter Avalon at the castle. She and Drizella

brought Raven home. Dr. Facilier held Raven hostage" I recall. "If you saw Avalon, why didn't you

bring her home so that we may be a family again?" Regina interrogates me. "I didn't want to create

drama at the garage sale. My friends, the prince and princess would've banned me from their

castle. Besides, Drizella had a strong hold on Avalon" I explain. "First, you lost Bae. Now this

happens, you let our daughter to get away. For the dark one, you are surely dumb" Regina curses

me. My heart is breaking, but I hold back my tears and rage.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Avalon's p.o.v

Sitting on the sidelines instead of cloud nine, even now get up. Take your time to find your inner

optimist. I hold your hand and you squeeze mine in return.


	94. Stay and Please Don't Leave Me Again

Time Period: A Flashback-The time of the Ogre Wars and Baelfire's birth

Rumple's p.o.v

Out on the battlefield, a messenger informed me that Milah needed me home asap. Milah was in

the third day of her labor. She was having a tough time. I neglected medical treatment for my wife

and child. When I arrived home, Milah was in the mist of giving birth. The midwife allowed me to

stay in the room with Milah. My presence brought comfort and peace to her. The earth stopped

moving and my heart crumbled into little pieces when she along with our stillborn son Baelfire

went to heaven.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: A cemetery in Hyperion Heights

Weaver's p.o.v

"Here lies a beloved wife Michelle. Here lies a beloved son Bailey" choked up, Avalon reads on the

tombstones. "Michelle and Bae were my family before your mom, you, and Solomon entered

my life. Michelle died from complications in childbirth. Bae was a stillborn. He should've been in

his thirties by now" I recount. "I am sorry for your loss" Roni responds with a hug and a few tears.

Roni almost died giving birth to Avalon who was born two months early. Thankfully, I still have her

and our children.


	95. Hold on for I am not ready to let you go

Roni's p.o.v

After the cemetery, my family and I eat dinner at Bethany's house. God bless Bethany because she

has labored over the oven all day long. For once, the grim reaper doesn't appear nearby. I am

enjoying these happy moments with my blended family. Nobody knows I have Leukemia.

The doctor just told me today. The cancer is in its early stages so I might have time to tell them.

My constant need to use the bathroom makes everyone suspicious. They can hear me vomiting

in the toliet and cleaning myself up. They assume I am pregnant until I tell them that I have cancer.

My news hits them like an atomic bomb. An emotional Weaver takes me aside and begs "hold on

for I am not ready to let you go".


	96. Once Upon A Time There Was Hope

Weaver's p.o.v

Once upon a time there was hope

Cradling both life and death

Echoes of your battle with cancer

An uneasy restless feeling

Nobody's favorite carnival ride

Trips back and forth to the hospital

Inevitable warning signs

Many red flags

Erasing the time that we spend together


	97. Passing through like a cool warm breeze

Roni's p.o.v

Passing through like a cool warm breeze,

you do me no harm. You freeze time so that

I may recapture your beauty and essence.

You have never known a nice person like me

before and vice versa.


	98. Even now you are not alone

Place: Roni's

Tiana's p.o.v aka Sabrine

Roni is happy to see me when I take a seat at the bar. "I heard about your cancer diagnosis" I begin.

"My family and I have taken the news really hard. We are taking it one day at a time" my friend

replies fighting back tears. "Both of us have gone premature labor and birth. Even now you are not

alone. If you need anything, I can help you" I promise her.


	99. A Dark Beautiful Premature Kind of love

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Raven's premature birth

Place: A bedroom in Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen's palace

Princess Tiana's p.o.v

Frantically, Naveen rushes to my bedside. He holds my hand very tightly. I don't want my husband to

see me in pain, but I love having him near. My mom allows him to stay in the room. "I heard you

were in premature labor" Naveen says with panic in his voice. "I am indeed in premature labor. I

can't stop it because the baby wants to be born right now" I confirm his worst fears. The urge to

push takes over soon enough. My mom and husband support me through the difficult

emotional delivery. We name our precious miracle baby Raven. My good friend and fellow

expectant mother, Regina sent me a mirror as a baby shower gift. I have used this mirror

as a communicating device especially for today's special event. Usually, I can get ahold of

Regina who lIves in Avalon with Rumple. Rumple congratulates me on Regina's behalf because

she has gone into preterm labor.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 10-29-2000

Event: Avalon's premature birth

Weaver's p.o.v

I braid her hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't be in her face. She shifts her focus between me and the

life that she is trying to bring into the world. She feels much better after she does finally deliver. Our

precious miracle baby is transported immediately to the NICU. We meet two new friends named

Naveen and Tiana here.


	100. Cradling Heaven, Eternity, and Time

Roni's p.o.v

Cradling heaven, eternity, and time, I might be out of my prime. I am a lonesome wayfaring stranger.

You are not afraid to walk or dance with me in the danger zone. Cancer has nothing on us. Cradling

heaven, eternity, and time, every moment that we spend in the hot sun.


	101. Heavy with cancer and not with child

Weaver's p.o.v

Heavy with cancer and not with child,

life has absolutely not been fair for her. The

real world has absolutely not been nice to her.

She has been vomiting and losing hair all over

the place. I dread the day when her absence

will outweigh her presence.


	102. Empathy and Sympathy Pouring Out

Roni's p.o.v

Empathy and sympathy pouring out like blood

A flood of well wishes and prayers

Recapturing what I love about you and vice versa

One undying happy funny memory

Such a precious blessing

Empathy and sympathy pouring out like blood


	103. A Day Without Hope or Joy

Situation: Roni has lost her battle against cancer

Avalon's p.o.v

Holding on all for nothing

A day without hope or joy

Your premature death

An unexplainable why

Winter's long extended stay

Eeerie silence and darkness

This inconsolable broken heart of mine


	104. Regina's Return

Place: The Cemetery

Weaver's p.o.v

"You can do this" Bethany encouraged me. Bethany waited patiently while I spent time alone with

Roni. Roni's tombstone wasn't hard to find because she was buried near Michelle and Bailey. Her

loss was still fresh so all I could to was cry. I felt a pair of cold gentle feminine hands on my

shoulders.


	105. The Song and Tale of A Broken Heart

Time Period: The Edge of All Realms

Avalon's p.o.v

Quietly and peacefully, we stare out onto the beautiful landscape. I rest my head on her chest. I

wrap my arms around her waist. "Avalon...Ava" she whispers stroking my hair. Off doing their own

thing, Papa and Solomon have no need to ruin our happy mother and daughter bonding moment.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Roni's

Avalon's p.o.v

Today I am mommy's little helper. She appreciates my dedication and hard work. Occasionally, she

will help me if I am struggling. "Your daughter has autism. You are the parent of a teenager with

special needs" one female customer points out to mom. This comment catches my mom off guard.

"I don't really see her disability. I just see love in her" mom compliments me. I cling to her even more

tighter.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Avalon's p.o.v

Leukemia has taken her strength, but not her love for me. She cradles my broken heart like a baby.

Weakly, she touches my cheek. "Please look after your dad and brother for me" she requests.

"Please don't leave me" sobbing really hard and loud, I beg her. Papa and a doctor pull me off her

body. My frightened little brother Solomon continues to sit and cry in a corner. Mom's heart stops

beating and I feel as if I am knocking on heaven's door myself.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Avalon's p.o.v (as her dark crazy self again)

Buried underneath the tears and ashes

A heartless dark soul

The song and tale of a broken heart

Even more hesitant and resistant to change and move forward

A rebel without a cause

My life that doesn't make any sense at all


	106. Her Burning Cross & Breakable Stronghold

Situation: Regina is trying to reconnect with Avalon through breaking Drizella's curse

Regina's p.o.v

Resting high on that mountain of misery

Unchangeable unwanted circumstances

Such deep heartache and loss

Her burning cross and breakable stronghold

An unwritten history and fate

My love for her

Escaping to a place over the rainbow


	107. Your Losing Battle and Dying Hope

Drizella's p.o.v (reclaiming "Abigail")

Slipping away from view

Your losing battle and dying hope

Slipping away from view

This stolen life of yours

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

My desire to fulfill your every need


	108. My Precious Life To Keep or Surrender

Avalon's p.o.v

Stuck at a crossroads

My precious life to keep or surrender over to you


	109. Nobody's Shadow, Superhero, or Miracle

Weaver's p.o.v

She is a free stallion, but she is a lost little fragile girl inside.

She considers herself to be nobody's shadow, superhero, or

miracle.


	110. Your Empathy

Thank You for seeing me. I feel so less lonely. Thank you for getting me -Alanis Morrisette, Empathy

Time Period: A Flashback

Ivy aka Drizella's p.o.v

While taking a stroll through downtown, I hear a super loud cry and scream coming from Roni's.

Cautiously and calmly, I approach the situation. Roni's death has sent Abigail aka Avalon down a

very dark path. The light has gone from her pretty brown eyes. She cries blood for tears. She uses

pieces of broken glass to cut herself. She will not mind if the bulldozer comes right now and

destroyed the building with her still inside. I dread leaving her alone so I stay put. Detective Weaver

and woman resembling Roni catches us together.


	111. Long Live The Princess Who Has My Heart

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Avalon's hospital room

Ivy aka Drizella's p.o.v

She is under a sleeping curse, but the doctor says she is in a coma. There are several legions on

her brain. Only Weaver, Regina, and I know the truth. She created so much chaos

that she had to be put down. Weaver used the dagger on his own daughter. I didn't like his idea,

but it was the only way that she could remain stable. In the meantime, I kiss her forehead and hold

hold her hand close to my heart. Long Live the princess who has my heart. I hope and pray for the

best outcome.


	112. Only if I die young and I am born again

If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down in a bed roses -The Band Perry, if I die young

Time Period: A Dream and Possible Reality

Place: Henry's apartment in Hyperion Heights

Avalon's p.o.v

Daydreaming, I lay on Henry's bed and look at the ceiling fan. I hold a teddy bear close to my

heart. My actions amuse Henry who is busy with writing a novel. "You are so cute. There is a type

of childish innocence about you. You can keep the teddy bear if you want to" he teases me.


	113. Never Let This or Me Go

Avalon's p.o.v

Climbing all the way to the mountaintop

You hold onto hope like oxygen

Crawling out of the shadows

Life is an Autumn leaf

Even now don't go quiet or solemn into this gentle night

A heart that refuses to stop beating

Never let this or me go


	114. Eternal Breath of Life

Still Avalon's p.o.v

Pure magic

Another sunrise

My eternal breath of life

Your unconditional love for me

Such a precious treasure

This candle in the wind

Invincible great beautiful mind of mine

My eternal breath of life


	115. Little Buddy of Mine

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Storybrooke- Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop

Rumple's p.o.v

Glowing, Regina enters my shop. "It is a boy" she reveals showing me the sonogram picture. I am

am super duper happy. "I am going to have another son. Dearie, that's really good news"

I express with much joy and delight. "What shall we name our son?" Regina wonders rubbing

her twenty week old baby bump. "Solomon sounds like a strong name. His name can be Solomon"

I suggest.

Time Period: The Edge of All Realms

Rumple's p.o.v

"Come here, buddy" I entice my son grabbing for his hand. I lead eight year old son to a nearby

river. I give him a fishing pole. "Papa, are we going to fish?"excited, he asks me. "Yes" I chuckle

pulling out my own fishing pole.


	116. Yellow Forget Me Nots

Rumple's p.o.v

Binding radiant wall of haloes

Yellow Forget Me Nots

Passing invincible shadows and ghosts

A group of your imaginary friends

Such bittersweet misery

Sights and sounds of your childhood


	117. Avalon's Crossing and Choice

Time Period: A Dream and Possible Reality

Place: Purgatory-A Forest-The Playground

Avalon's p.o.v

My mind is an enchanted forest. I hear loud laughter in the far distance. I recognize this to be my

little brother's laughter. I follow the sound of his laughter to a playground. Papa is pushing him on

the swing. They stop whatever they are doing to acknowledge my presence.


	118. My Baby is Dying

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Avalon's hospital room

Regina's p.o.v

"My baby is dying. She needs help asap" I beg Weaver aka Rumple. "I doubt she will be in her

right mind if she wakes up. The legions, her inner demons might create chaos again" he fears.

"She has already been through enough suffering. Please end this madness" I demand more firmly.

"I don't know if I can reverse the curse of the dagger. I wish I knew a quick easier solution" he

continues. Drizella pulls out a teddy bear from her purse. "We should give Avalon a teddy bear

and a true love's kiss" Drizella suggests.


	119. A Teddy Bear and A True Love's Kiss

Operation: Waking Up Avalon

Weaver aka Rumple's p.o.v

I place the teddy bear in my daughter's arms. Since she doesn't have a boyfriend, I have to kiss her.

Regina and Drizella hold their breath and hope for the best outcome. My actions reawaken Avalon

who is back to normal.


	120. You are so full of mercy and grace

Avalon's p.o.v (Back as her old normal happy self)

After all this time, you are so full of mercy and grace. You pull me from over the edge. "Come and

be my baby for once" you invite me. Carrying me over the threshold, love remains as pure

and sweet as a child.


	121. Even now you are my sunshine

Time Period: A Flashback-A time before Avalon's birth

Rumple's p.o.v

Like bees, people roam around the local food market. I help Regina find and select baby items and

food that will satisfy her pregnancy cravings. Regina appreciates my feedback and willingness to

pay for the groceries. During our long journey back home, we encounter a red-headed blind

teenage girl in the woods. This is the same seer who told me that Milah was pregnant. Now she

prophesies our happiness will not last long. Suddenly, Regina starts bleeding and feeling

lightheaded. She loses consciousness eventually. I carry my pregnant wife home. I use magic

to revive her and our unborn daughter.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-Moments after Avalon's birth

Rumple's p.o.v

Exhausted, Regina watches me bond with our daughter. The difficulty of giving birth has her

bedridden. "You are my sunshine, my one and only sunshine. You make me happy when I am sad.

Please don't take my sunshine away" I sing to Avalon. Ava arrived two months early. Extremely

small and weak, her health has not been that great. Only time knows if she will be able to live a

normal life. As for now, I am enjoying and cherishing my time with her.


	122. Take Your Daughter To Work Day

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Police Station

Weaver's p.o.v

"I never knew today was take your daughter to work day" Rogers jokes around. I am totally

confused. "Your daughter followed you to the police station" Rogers points out. I turn around

and Ava embraces me. "I love you for wanting to spend time with me. The police station is no place

for a sweet girl like you. Please go back home" I request nicely. Ava hugs and kisses me goodbye

then goes on her merry way.


	123. I Got You

For better or worse, I got you. I got you -Leona Lewis, I Got You

Avalon's p.o.v

Invincible, I am lost in this great big world. Mercy and grace feel far away until I encounter a friendly

familiar face. "Hello, sweetheart" Aunt Zelena greets me with a hug. "It's good to see you again" I

respond. "I must get you home asap. Your mom must be very worried about you" she assumes

grabbing me by the arm.


	124. Made of Goodness & Everything Else Nice

Avalon's p.o.v

Made of goodness and everything else nice,

I can feel you all around me. Quite beautiful

and fragile, you capture the essence of

heaven very well. Your smile encourages

and enables me to embrace another dawn.

Even now, in this present moment, you

take on mercy on me and vice versa.


	125. Emerald Green Eyes With Flaming Red Hair

Regina's p.o.v

Running in circles around me

Emerald green eyes with flaming red hair

My blood sister

Evil, crazy, or simply misunderstood?


	126. A Lovely Feast

Time of Day: Dinner Time

Place: Rumple and Regina's house-The Dining Room

Weaver aka Rumple: Zelena, I am glad you could join us for dinner.

Zelena: You are welcome

Regina: Why are you in town?

Zelena: I am here to rescue Robin. I failed my previous attempts.

Weaver: Lady Tremaine is still holding her captive?

Zelena: unfortunately yes

Regina (to Rumple): Why didn't you rescue Robin at the same time you rescued Blossom?

Weaver: Lady Tremaine had a strong hold on Robin

Zelena: Maybe we can work together to save my daughter

Regina: Yes of course

Zelena: Thanks

Avalon (changing the subject): You made it into town just in time for Thanksgiving

Zelena: Cool

Solomon: I will celebrate my 9th birthday on Thanksgiving


	127. Thanksgiving Day and A Birthday

Time Period: An Alternate Universe-Solomon's birth

Rumple's p.o.v

Assuming Solomon's birth was drawing near, Belle and I visited Regina's house. We caught Avalon

and a heavily pregnant Regina in bed together. Emma and Henry provided additional support for

Regina. Belle and I tried to help out as well. Regina had a long difficult labor, but an easy quick

delivery. Emma served as her midwife. Solomon entered into a world full of love and joy.

* * *

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Special Event: Thanksgiving Day 2008 and Solomon's birth

Weaver's p.o.v

"Ouch!" I heard Roni yell from the kitchen. She was preparing Thanksgiving dinner at the time. I ran

to see what all the commotion was about. Roni was bending over in pain. Her water just broke.

I helped her into a chair at the table. "I know I am overdue, but I don't want to give birth right now.

I have to finish cooking dinner" Roni stressed. "Your time to give birth has come now. We will

eat dinner later on" I assured her. I accompanied her upstairs to our bedroom where I set up the

birthing pool. Roni used the birthing pool and walked around the house in attempt to make the baby

move further down. It broke my heart to watch my wife struggle. Her sister, Zelena served as the

midwife. I provided assistance if there was a need. Meanwhile, eight year old Avalon and her seven

year old cousin Robin watched movies in the den downstairs. I spent my time between checking on

them and preparing for Solomon's arrival. During delivery, Roni experienced a very scary and

serious complication. Solomon's shoulders were stuck in the birth canal. According to Zelena, this

problem was called shoulder dystocia. Thankfully, both Roni and Solomon survived their tough

ordeal.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Special Event: Thanksgiving Day 2017 and Solomon's 9th birthday

Weaver aka Rumple's p.o.v

As sweet as a delicious cupcake

Thanksgiving Day and a birthday

Even now I can't fake this kind of happiness

An one million dollar smile

My daily inspiration and motivation

Your childlike spirit that has a big heart of gold


	128. Hope's Crossing and Rebirth

Weaver aka Rumple's p.o.v

Cheating death as always

Hope's crossing and rebirth

Echoes of a newborn baby's first cry

A child's laughter

This undying thirst for something more


	129. Even Now He is Somebody's Hero

Time Period: The Monday after the Thanksgiving Holiday

Place: Roger's apartment

Roger's p.o.v

The smell of grits, bacon, and pancakes bring my daughters into the kitchen. I cooked breakfast for

us this morning. They hug and kiss me as a way to express their gratitude. We eat together in

peace and quiet. I drop them off at school and then head to work.

* * *

Place: The Police Station

Detective Roger's p.o.v

Happily, Weaver enters the police station. "You are surely glowing" I observe. "I am not glowing"

Weaver denies quickly. "Sure" I smirk. "My son, Solomon celebrated his ninth birthday on

Thanksgiving Day" he explains.


	130. Making Sense Out of Craziness

Roger's p.o.v

Making sense out of craziness, I learn to surrender and cooperate. I am mature enough to handle

any kind of situation. Sometimes we may not understand each other. We may continue to be lost in

translation. Even if you are blind to the truth and in a very delicate state of mind, I got your back.

Making sense out of craziness, it's absolute silliness. I want to meet you where you are so that

I can know how to help you more better.


	131. Even as you travel down a crooked path

Weaver's p.o.v

Even as you travel down a crooked path,

things begin to unravel between us. I

see your true colors at last. I try my best

to remember why I have so much faith and trust in

you. Even as you travel down a crooked path, I forgive

you. I still believe in the miracle and blessing by which is your life.


	132. Stay Low, Soft, Dark, and Dreamless

Stay low, soft, dark, and dreamless far beneath my nightmares and loneliness. Hate me for breathing without you. I don't want to feel anymore for you -Evanescence, Like You

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: A Group home in Hyperion Heights-The Front Porch

Drizella's p.o.v

Cautiously, Abigail aka Avalon approaches me on the front porch. I embrace her immediately. "I

heard you wanted to talk to me" she begins taking a step back. "I am happy to see you are well and

thriving. I wanted to see how you were doing. That's all" I admit. "I wish I was with my birth parents

instead of here at the grouphome" she vents. "Your parents think you are dead. You shouldn't

disrupt their lives" I advise her. "Please take me home with you" she begs me. "I can't take you home

because that would bring exposure to me" I worry and fear. I leave hoping that she would stay put

at the grouphome. Later on, I heard through the grapevine that Detective Weaver discovered her

wandering the streets alone at nighttime. Unlike with me, my parents formed an instant bond with

her. They were in no rush to give her away. I was a bad memory that they wanted to forget about.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The place where weapons such Rumple's dagger are kept

Drizella's p.o.v

"What are you doing with that dagger?" I confront Detective Weaver. "Only police officers have

access to this place. You do not belong here" he informs me. "Since I am the mayor's daughter,

I have unlimited access to every facility" I argue. "What I do with this dagger is none of your

business" he argues back. Coldly, I snatch the dagger from his hands. I twirl it right in front of

his face. "Rumplestiltskein or should I say papa?! I am the guardian. You made me, your own

daughter to carry the weight of all evil" I reveal.


	133. She Carries The Weight of All Evil

Rumple's p.o.v

Dying slowly inside

Even now as she pretends to be innocent and perfect

She carries the weight of all evil

The greatest travail of her young life will pass over soon or maybe not

I dance with her to hell and back


	134. You Owe Me Nothing, But Love and Time

Time Period: A Flashback-An Alternate Universe

Event: Drizella's birth and adoption

Situation: A young and pregnant Regina is a prisoner of Lady Tremaine

Regina's p.o.v (as an eighteen year old)

Extremely heavy, numerous shackles weigh me down. My bloody arms and legs have fallen asleep.

I am in really deep crap this time. I cry and scream on the behalf of my unborn daughter. The Dark

One and my former teacher, Rumple impregnated me. Our daughter's name will be Drizella. I plan to

call her Drew for short. Anyhow, I am Lady Tremaine's sacrificial lamb. She wants to make an

example out of me. Her endless torment has made labor unbearable for me. I am struggling,

therefore she rips Drizella from my womb. Thankfully, Rumple comes to my rescue.

He trades in Drizella for my life.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v

Coming around in full circle

You owe me nothing, but love and time

Continously blossoming even in your prime

Laughter brings out the sun for us


	135. One Stone Cold Poisonous Dark Heart

Drizella's p.o.v

Barely breathing and thriving

One stone cold poisonous dark heart

An easy overlooked smooth criminal

Turning black and blue


	136. Underneath The Shade of A Rainbow

Avalon's p.o.v

Underneath the shade of the rainbow,

I am made whole again.


	137. That is not my child

Rumple's p.o.v

Hook aka Detective Rogers was kind enough to facilitate a DNA test for Regina, Drizella, and me.

None of my children were perfect, but Drizella was really on the wild side. I didn't want to be her

father because she was pure evil. We didn't get along very well. She preferred Henry, Avalon, and

Solomon over Regina and me.


	138. The DNA Test Results Didn't Lie

Regina's p.o.v

After a long waiting period, we received the DNA test results at last. Hook aka Detective Rogers

gave us each a copy of the test results. Rumple and I were totally shocked. We expected a different

outcome. Drizella was indeed our daughter. The DNA test results didn't lie. Drizella took great pride

and joy in her small victory.


	139. Even Now Ghosts Speak on My Behalf

Time Period: A Flashback-An Alternate Universe

Place: The Edge of All Realms

Drizella's p.o.v

Papa breaks me away from my siblings. He wants to talk to me about something important.

Mom stands close by for extra support. Papa places his dagger in my hands. "I used to be the dark

one. Now I want to be rid of my dark power. I bestow upon you the title of the guardian. You are

the oldest after all" he offers me. I look to mom for reassurance and she gives me her blessing.

Gladly, I accept my new title then. A magical portal transports me to a different realm where I live as

an evil powerful sorceress.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Drizella's p.o.v

Chasing after a dying pipe dream

Even now ghosts speak on my behalf

A brief wrinkle and twinkle in time

Such false hope

Even now ghosts speak on my behalf


	140. Running To Keep Up With Father Time

Drizella's p.o.v

Running to keep up with Father Time

Even now ghosts speak on my behalf

As I lay here dreaming of impossible things

Love remains the wind beneath my wings


	141. A Cup of Sorrow and Pain

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Drizella's conception. Dinner at Rumple's Manison

Rumple's p.o.v

"I am glad you could join me for dinner tonight" I tell my eighteen year old star pupil. "You are an

amazing cook" Regina praises me. "Well thanks" I smirk. "I would like some wine please" she

requests nicely. I pour wine into her empty glass. She expresses her gratitude with a kiss. She

drinks the wine and feels differently immediately. Her stomach grows into the size of a pumpkin.

"I feel something moving inside of me. It must be a baby. I am pregnant. This can't be possible"

hysterical, she yells. I am absolutely shocked and speechless. I never wanted her to get pregnant.

She is already experiencing contractions and drawing close to giving birth. Although I promised

to take care of her and the baby, she leaves me anyway. Unnoticeably, I follow her home. Lady

Tremaine is the only one who cares enough to take her home.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Police Station

Weaver's p.o.v

"Speaking of the devil, here you are" I address Drizella in the lobby. "Papa" Drizella calls me as a way

to annoy me. I reach for my belt buckle. She deserves a good spanking or maybe not. "You are not

my child. You are not allowed to call me papa" I snap at her. "The DNA tests didn't lie. I am your

daughter" Drizella argues. "You messed with the DNA test resilts" I confront her. "I did not mess

with the DNA test results" she denies. "What the hell do you want with me?" I ask her. "I know where

Victoria is keeping Robin. I will help you get her back if you accept me as your daughter" Drizella

bargains with me. Reluctantly, I agree to her terms.


	142. Saved By A Slight Chance

Situation: Robin has been restored back to her family

Robin's p.o.v

Saved by a slight chance

I am very lucky to be alive

Grace bends over backwards for me

Hope increases my faith even more further


	143. Even Now She is all that matters to me

Zelena's p.o.v

A colorful rainbow describes her

Rocking Robin

Even now she is all that matters to me

Dawn bends over backwards for us


	144. Dizzy

Time of day: Nighttime

Place: The Cemetery-Abigail's Gravesite

Drizella's p.o.v

Holding onto pieces of a dying pipe dream, tears stream down my face. I miss my baby angel so

much that my heart hurts. I have a bad habit of mistaking young brown eyed girls with brown hair

for her. I wonder if my precious Abigail could be one of them. Abby died at birth. I held her and she

transformed into fairy dust. Father Time and Mother Nature sent her to a new different realm.

Anyhow, a small hand slips into my hand. "Please don't cry, mommy. It's me Abigail aka Dizzy" the

little girl introduces herself. I can see myself in her eyes.


	145. Drizella's Real True Biological Daughter

Drizella's p.o.v

Unexpectedly, Dizzy and I crash my parents' dinner party. The mystery surrounding Dizzy's

existence intrigues them. Shy, Dizzy stays close to me. "Dizzy is my real true biological daughter.

We have just reconnected" I explain. My family embraces Dizzy and me with open arms and hearts.

Their love drowns out the voices of my inner demons.


	146. Your and My December

Dizzy's p.o.v

Stuck somewhere between birth and death

A long journey to remember

Your and My December

Echoes of peace on earth


	147. Even Now We are Going To Be Alright

Time Period: The Edge of All Realms

Regina's p.o.v

He leads me onto the dance floor. He holds me so close that our lips almost touch each other. I am

not afraid to make the next move. "We haven't kissed or danced with each other in a long time" he

reflects. "All that matters is right now. We shouldn't waste this moment" I advise him.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Victoria Belfrey's office

Regina's p.o.v

"This is your granddaughter Dizzy" Drizella introduces Dizzy to Victoria. "Ivy, I thank for allowing me

to see Dizzy. Dizzy is as beautiful as you" Victoria compliments Drizella. Although Victoria loves

Dizzy, Dizzy struggles to find common ground with her. Dizzy prefers me over Victoria.


	148. Sanctuary

Let me be your sanctuary. Let me be your safe place to fall. I can take away your worries, the refuge from it all -Nashville Cast, Sanctuary

Time Period: An Alternate Universe-The Edge of All Realms

Regina's p.o.v

Joyfully, Solomon runs into the cottage. Carrying a bucket full of dead fish, Rumple trails behind

Solomon. "Mommy, Papa and I went fishing. I caught a fish" Solomon boasts as he shows me his

bucket. "Congratulations. I am happy for you" I praise my son. "Thanks" my son smiles really big.

There is a twinkle in his pretty brown eyes. "I am hungry. The fish will make a wonderful snack"

Avalon sarcastically remarks. "You will not eat Solomon's fish. That fish is for him only. You can eat

the fish that I caught" Rumple bargains with our daughter.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Rumple and Regina's House

Regina's p.o.v

Drizella, Dizzy, and I walk through the front door and our relatives greet us. Rumple never told me

that we were having a party. Everpresent barriers stand in between my husband and me.

Meanwhile, my focus shifts onto our nine year old son. "Mommy" Solomon squeals

running into my arms. I have been so busy with being somebody's grandma that I almost forgot

that I am somebody's mother too. "You are getting too big for me to hold. You need to stop

growing" I tease my son.


	149. An Interesting Idea

Rumple's p.o.v

I pull Regina for a brief chat in which turned out to be a passionate make out session in the kitchen. "It is our family's turn to participate in the nativity scene this year. We need

a baby Jesus for the manger. What about we make a baby right now?" I suggest. "I do want to have a baby, but the timing is too soon. It takes nine months for a baby to

develop in the womb and then to be born. Our baby might not be born in enough time for the play. What if there are complications with the pregnancy and birth?" Regina

stresses. "You have the perfect body for childbearing. You will have no problem at all. I can speed up the pregnancy" I offer. "I will have to think about it. I will get

back to you soon" she promises disappearing into the sea of people.


	150. My Baby Blue Moon

Situation: The speedy conception and birth of Ronan who is the son of Rumple and Regina

 **Regina's p.o.v**

My baby blue moon, a life gone way too soon.

Born in a lagoon one late afternoon, you made

mother nature swoon. Your difficult humble

beginnings equipped you for the future.

You were a combination of a feisty dragon

and courageous lion. My baby blue moon,

the struggle is over now. May you continue to

dream peacefully and deeply.


	151. Everything Thats Heavenly Belongs To Us

Rumple's p.o.v

Everything that's heavenly belongs to us.

Even now, I wouldn't change anything

about my life. I love you to bits for you

put all the pieces back together.


	152. The Nativity

Date: 12-20-2017

Place: The Town Square

Situation: The Nativity Scene and Dizzy's 13th birthday

Regina ((dressed as Mary) she observes Ronan aka Baby Jesus sleeping in the manger): He is so cute and precious

Rumple (dressed as Joseph): We surely did create a miracle

Solomon (dressed as a shepherd): I miss the days when I used to be the baby of the family

Avalon ((dressed as a shepherd) she helps Solomon back into his position): Be quiet, stand still, and look pretty

Gideon ((dressed as an innkeeper) he stares out into the sea of people and flashing cameras): I am going to be famous

Drizella ((dressed as a shepherd) she checks up on Dizzy who is dressed as an angel and sitting on the roof): How are you holding up, birthday girl?

Dizzy (starting to lose her balance): I am starting to lose my balance


	153. A Mighty Great Fall

Drizella's p.o.v

Such a mighty great fall described Dizzy's abrupt sudden collapse. She had lost her balance on the

roof. There was nothing to break her fall. She frightened the audience and awakened baby Jesus

aka Ronan. Both her head and limbs were severely bruised. She cried up a storm. My family and I

took her to the hospital asap. Passing by, random kind people sent prayers to heaven on our behalf.

My heart bled uncontrollably with love and compassion for my daughter. I felt very bad that she got

hurt on her birthday. I feared she was paralyzed or slipping into a coma.


	154. Keep Going Strong

Spirit Everest Jones' p.o.v (Somewhere between a mortal and immortal, she is Dizzy's nurse)

Everyone stares at me as if they have just seen a ghost. "How is my daughter doing? Is she

paralyzed or in a coma?" desperately, Dizzy's mom begs pulling on my clothes. "Dizzy is feeling

much better because I healed her" I confess.


	155. Echoes of An Untold Unfinished Story

Spirit's p.o.v

Drifting on cloud nine

Echoes of an untold unfinished story

Such precious overlooked history

Tales as old as time itself

Infinitely many happy funny memories

Nevermind the blurred lines

Your and my only chance for redemption


	156. Pulled Back From Over The Edge

Dizzy's p.o.v

Waiting for a breakthrough, waiting for something to give way can be tiresome at times

Holding onto a dying dream

Illuminating daylight

Serenity

Pulled back from over the edge

Effortless senseless dissolution

Resolution

Individual freewill

Candle in the wind

A better life

Ready, willingly and able to do whatever

Extraordinary beautiful mind

Dance in the rain and find a reason to smile again

Gentle sweet quiet spirit

Early morning glory


	157. Take me away, under, or deeper in now

Dizzy's p.o.v

I desire to see and experience the other side of heaven.

Take me away, under, or deeper in now.


	158. Let Me Say Hello Again and Not Goodbye

Dizzy's p.o.v

His soft baby blue eyes and blonde hair come into full view. A huge scary Ogre stands behind him. I

want to run and hide in the woods. My dad holds me tight and close. "Fear not" he whispers into my

ears. I wish I can be as brave and calm as him, The Legendary Francis. Mother Mary aka mommy

defeats death on our behalf.


	159. Somebody's Hero and Best Friend

Spirit's p.o.v

Giving away apart of myself,

I can withstand the heat. I

must not lose heart for

I am somebody's hero

and best friend.


	160. Simply Happy, Blessed, and Thankful

Date: Still 12-20-2017

Princess Tiana aka Sabrine's p.o.v

"Weaver's family did an amazing job with the nativity scene. I don't remember reading about an

angel falling off the roof in the bible" Naveen reflects as we walk home from the town square.

"I hope everything is alright with Dizzy" I pray. "We should check on Dizzy sometime. Today is

her birthday after all" Raven suggests. "December 20 was your original due date. You were born

on October 28 instead of December 20 seventeen years ago" I reminiscence.


	161. Parenthood Suites You Well

Drizella's p.o.v

Anxiously, I sit here in the waiting room with my family. My heart is racing really fast. My stomach is

in knots. Father takes his hand in mine. "I know how much you love that little girl, Dizzy. Parenthood

suites you well. You did nothing wrong" he encourages me.


	162. Infinity Times Infinity

Infinity Times Infinity -Sleeping At Last, Sun

Time Period: A Flashback

Drizella's p.o.v

"Welcome to your new home" I chant holding the door open for my daughter. We have just only

reconnected. "Thanks" Dizzy smiles making my heart melt like ice cream. She doesn't care if my

apartment is a hot mess. I blame it all on my cat Lucifer.


	163. Now and Again You Surprise Me

Dizzy's p.o.v

Now and again, you surprise me like the morning sunrise.

Paradise is wherever you reside for you are my home.


	164. Keep Holding on

Keep Holding on -Avril Lavigne, Keep Holding on

Time Period: Alternative Universe

Date: 12-20-2004

Ivy aka Drizella's p.o.v

part one: The Labor

Ironically, my cat Lucifer and I were watching "Nine Months" at our apartment. Robin Williams made

me laugh so hard that my water broke. I went into a fullblown panic mode because the baby was

arriving nine weeks early. I couldn't depend on my boyfriend Toby because he was in Afghanistan.

He was deployed shortly after our highschool graduation. I contacted Mom and Anastasia for a ride

to the hospital. I hated leaving Lucifer home alone. I believed we would see each other again if it

was God's will. I worried and feared I would die in childbirth.

* * *

part two: The Birth and Toby's unexpected return

Ivy's p.o.v continued

Endlessly, streams of tears and screams echoed my internal distress. "I can't do this. I am

going to die. What the hell did I get myself into?" I thought. I was on the brink of losing

consciousness. The doctor and nurses wanted me to keep on pushing although I was

tired and the baby was stuck in the birth canal. Maybe they believed things would turn around.

Besides the medical staff, mother and Anastasia also helped me. Their encouragement boosted

my self confidence. I tried everything within my power and strength to bring the baby further the

birth canal. Toby's unexpected presence made my heart to leap with joy. He was due to come

home a few months after the baby was born in January. Needing her parents' love, Dizzy decided

to embrace the world at last. Dizzy had trouble breathing at first in which was quite scary and

heartbreaking for us.


	165. Your and My Longest Day and Hour

Drizella's p.o.v

Twilight

An inevitable twist of fate and change of seasons

Your and my longest day and hour ever

Lingering around like a ghost

Our past, present, and future circumstances

Rotating clockwork

A bittersweet symphony

This bleeding heart of mine


	166. To Be Young and Full of Purpose and Hope

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Place: Fairytale Land- A Royal Garden

Drizella's p.o.v

"Francis, you are so handsome" Eloise compliments my boyfriend. "Thanks, Eloise" Francis

chuckles. "Francis belongs to me" I remind Eloise harshly. "Francis may be your baby daddy. He is

not your husband. He is not wearing a wedding ring" Eloise argues. Silently, I wish Eloise could

disappear. Apart of myself enjoys her company. Anyhow, Dizzy gives us each a red rose.


	167. Lucifer, Dizzy, and Me

Drizella's p.o.v

"Drew, you are falling asleep. You should go home" Pops advises me. "I can't leave Dizzy alone.

Whoever will look after her in my absence?" I worry. "I will contact you if Dizzy wakes up" Pops

promises. "Thanks" I smile giving him a hug. "Your cat Lucifer needs you" he jokes.


	168. To Be Unexpected, Unplanned, and Unsure

Drizella's p.o.v continued

To be unexpected, unplanned, and unsure is

such a big waste of time. I am in my prime,

but I still like a ghost.


End file.
